All Lov'd Too Well, Not So Much Wisely
by gemmaperidot
Summary: College English Shakespeare, can bring people together? Or is there more to the story? Rating might change later.
1. Chapter 1

I don't in any way, profit from this story. All creative rights to the characters belong to Skins. I do not own Skins.

It's the second to last day of college for the week and for Naomi, this Thursday couldn't be going any slower. 6th period English with Jodie. What a load of shit. At present the class was studying Shakespeare's plays and by the look on Jodie's face, she was gearing herself up to announce the next big assignment to the class.

"Alright class. For our next adventure I want us to interact with one another a lot more," Jodie said with a goofy smile plastered across her face. Naomi groaned, a little too loudly, and without any reservation.

'Here comes yet another load of course crap to pile into my weekend,' Naomi frowned to herself at the thought.

Jodie wasn't finished; she had more to surprise the class with, much to Naomi's distaste.

"Now for this short assignment I'm going to put you into pairs and I want this completed by Monday. So firstly I'll read out the groups." By now Naomi was far too fed up to continue verbalising her annoyance to groan again, so instead she folded her arms across her chest and slouched deep down into her seat. 'Not only do we have to do a shitty assignment over the weekend, but we have to do it with someone else? I work better on my own.'

Naomi glared at Jodie because she couldn't think what else to do; she was under the control of the education system. Then again, so was Jodie. Seeing another side to things for a moment, Naomi decided she would tune back into the 'partner announcements'.

"James you're with Jeremiah"

There was a loud shout from Cooks direction at the news. Of course Cook would be happy, he wouldn't have to do any work with JJ as his partner.

Jodie piped up again "oh and I forgot to mention to you all what this assignment is all about. That was stupid. Pick a Shakespearean play and analyze a key character in it. Explain what makes that character's role so significant. Don't worry I will write it on the board in a moment. Next pair is..... Naomi...." who listened harder, "...and Emily"

Naomi wasn't disappointed, but then again neither was she over the moon. Emily was so shy. At least if Naomi had been paired with Emily's twin Katie she would have had someone more outspoken and opinionated to work with. Naomi looked up and over her shoulder to look for Emily in the class. She wasn't that hard to spot with her bright red hair. Which was rather odd considering she still managed to make herself unnoticeable in Katie's presence. She seemed to hide away and become invisible around her older sister.

There had been a rumour going around college at one point, that Emily was gay. That didn't bother Naomi, Emily could like who she wanted. What really bothered Naomi about Emily was the way she seemed to catch her eye so often? Maybe Emily just did a lot of looking around and thinking, to make up for her lack of talking.

Naomi's eyes located those deep brown eyes belonging to Emily, and she gave a small smile to acknowledge her. Emily simply smiled a shy smile in return and quickly looked away to the front of the class.

Jodie's voice brought Naomi away from her thoughts to return her attention to the front. "Okey doke that's all the groups and looks as though the bells about to ring so we will start properly tomorrow," she said, turning her back to the class to write up the question. "Start thinking up some ideas to share with your buddy and..." the bell cut her off, followed by students chairs scraping away from desks and chattering drowned the rest out.

Naomi swung her bag over her shoulder as she stood and turned in Emily's direction. The redhead's eyes met her own in that familiar, intense gaze.

"So I guess we will talk tomorrow yeah?" Naomi offered. Emily returned a friendly nod, then quickly added after stepping closer for Naomi to hear her, "I really like the idea of basing our assignment on one of the tragedies'" but then she lost her confidence and mumbled nervously "but whatever you want to do..."

Naomi almost forgot to reply, still surprised by Emily's boldness, but found herself adding, "No, that sounds like a really good start. Tell me more tomorrow kay?" then smiled encouragingly.

Emily beamed at Naomi and nodded again, then watched as Naomi walked past, through the door and out of sight.

Emily couldn't believe it. Naomi had liked her idea. She had always been intimidated by Naomi's confidence and maybe a little admiring at the same time. One thing was for sure, she hadn't expected such a positive response to her idea. Emily left the class in a good mood, looking forward to what Friday's lesson had in store tomorrow.

////////////////


	2. Chapter 2

Emily woke up to find she had kept her good mood from Thursday afternoon and her conversation with Naomi. It was an added bonus that Katie was also in high spirits, due to her and Freddy being paired for the assignment. Katie's good mood meant there was a chance of her ruining Emily's morning so the day already looked very promising.

Katie had gone on and on to Emily for the majority of the night about how cute Freddy was and how she was sure they would go out soon since they were going to spend more time together. It was obvious to Emily that Katie had always liked Freddy. She just hoped that her own small crush on Naomi wasn't as obvious. She had been attracted to the blonde for, forever, not that she let anyone know it. She had to keep schtum, even from Katie, especially Katie.

Last night in between Katie's constant updates on her and Freddy's 'cute texts', Emily had been working on ideas for the assignment. She had gone with her first suggestion to Naomi for a tragedy and picked 'Othello' simply for its theme of 'tragic love'. She liked the lots of elements within the play and Emily found she could relate a lot to them, so figured it was therefore the perfect choice of play to analyze.

Later Emily couldn't help but to watch the clock waiting for English class to come. When she got to class to find Naomi already there and seated, she hesitated. Naomi had a spare seat next to her. As Emily contemplated what to do next, Naomi turned and caught Emily hovering.

"Sit down Fitch, and don't look so scared, I saved it for you" Naomi teased winking.

Emily sat down quickly, uncertain whether Naomi would change her mind.

Jodie had entered and announced for everyone to start work. Not that anyone was paying her any attention or actually listening.

Naomi turned her body to place her full attention on Emily. "So tell me all these ideas of yours, what play were you thinking of when you mentioned tragedy because I hope it's Othello?" Emily grinned at this, "yup how did you know? Great minds think alike huh?" Emily pulled a piece of A4 paper from her bag and showed it to Naomi. "Wow" Naomi said impressed at all of Emily's prep work. "Let's get started then?" Naomi suggested rather enthusiastically, surprising even herself.

The pair worked on a poster and added all their discussions and ideas to it throughout the lesson and practically finished the whole assignment ready to present.

Naomi had been smiling and even laughing at Emily's little jokes as they worked. She was not the shy little redhead she made out to be. Small things like her sweet little hearts she drew around the word 'love' on the page and her cute handwriting, made Naomi see Emily in a whole new light. A smiling, joking, maybe even flirty girl was not who Naomi had expected.

Emily loved all this interaction with Naomi. It seemed she wasn't just impressing herself with all her confidence.

At one point when Naomi had leant over close, Emily had fallen shy again for a moment. Naomi had mistaken Emily's nervousness as disagreement to what she had said, so Emily had been forced to lie and argue that she was "just thinking". When really, Naomi being so near, had caused her to hold her breath and her heart to flutter. She was seriously attracted to the girl and Emily was trying her best not to show it.

The bell rang, ending the class and signalling lunch break, both the girls felt disappointed. This came as a shock to Naomi, not so much for Emily.

Katie and Effy strolled over to their table and Katie said to Emily as more of a statement then a question "we are going out tonight Em alright? Effy has just told me about this club that's just opened that is supposed to be good and she's invited us along." Not exactly keen on the idea, Emily looked at Naomi, which sparked an idea. "Naomi, you should come?"

Effy stopped Emily before Naomi could give an answer, "She already is, I asked her earlier in the week but she has probably forgotten" Effy said, speaking on Naomi's behalf. "So I guess we will see you there then?" Emily asked Naomi, maybe sounding slightly too hopeful.

Naomi looked at Effy, then to Emily, a pained expression on her face. However, seeing Emily's hopeful eyes and small pout she somehow couldn't refuse. "Guess so."

Katie quickly spoke up "Right, tonight then" she said flashing a glare at Naomi.

Katie had never liked Naomi and she especially didn't like that her twin did.

'Naomi was a smug bitch. Fuck it.' She didn't have to talk to her if she didn't want to, Katie decided before grabbing Emily by the hand, pulling her out of the room, yelling over her shoulder, "txt me Eff".

///////////////////////


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately for Naomi she had agreed to go out and there were witnesses. One in particular, Emily. Naomi had been compelled not to refuse that sweet little face.

'What is wrong with me?' Naomi puzzled. Effy had just texted her to be ready to go in 30minutes because she was picking her up.

Naomi sifted through all her clothes looking for something to wear. She never had trouble picking an outfit, she simply didn't care what people thought of her. So why now, why tonight? Emily. The redhead crossed her mind again. She was doing that too much over the last day or so.

Naomi pulled on a pair of tight black jeans and a dark loose singlet. She grabbed a bottle of vodka from under her bed and broke its cap open.

'Too late to mix now' she shrugged before taking a long and awful scull. Wincing as she swallowed.

Her makeup already done, all that was left to do was shove her phone in her back pocket, and grab her heels in her remaining hand just as a honking could be heard from outside. Without another hesitation Naomi ran out of the front door, letting it shut loudly behind her.

Emily was sitting on the edge of her bed, ready but slightly nervous for some reason.

'Could it be because Naomi was going to be there tonight?' Emily wandered.

Katie was standing in front of the wardrobe and had tried on so many outfits that Emily had lost count and all in the space of half an hour. She'd been asking for Emily's opinion each time but disregarded each of Emily's answers to the point in which all Emily could be bothered doing now was to lazily shrug her shoulders.

"Gosh Emily, don't look so bored, show a little enthusiasm yeah?" Katie scolded Emily, who glanced over disinterested. She wasn't bored she was thinking.

'What should I say to her? Hope I don't embarrass myself, or worse, not say anything at all. Should I pretend I don't notice her and act surprised to see her there?' worry was racing through Emily.

'What the fuck, I'm just going to go with the flow and see how things turn out. Booze should take the edge off the situation anyway.'

"Danny should be here soon, so get up will you?" Katie warned, "And don't embarrass me tonight, last thing I need."

'Ironic' thought Emily, more worried she would be embarrassing herself; Katie was the least of her problems.

Beginning to get fed up, Emily said, "shut up Katie, seriously" and left the room to wait downstairs for Katie to finish getting ready and for Danny to arrive. 'I thought Katie had a thing for Freddy?' Emily mused.

She couldn't keep track at all.

//////////////////////


	4. Chapter 4

Naomi was looking around. It was the typical club, hardly anything new or special. Drunk, horny sluts dancing on top of drunken horny pricks. 'Looks like so much fun' she thought sarcastically.

Bass was drowning out the music. The air was thick with the smell of sweat and alcohol, making Naomi feel a bit nauseous. She decided she could definitely be drunker so she headed towards the bar.

A hopeful looking guy watched her as she took a seat on an empty bar stool. Naomi saw him and quickly shot him a warning glare, before he had the chance to pluck up the courage to come over. Then she waved over the bartender.

The bartender wasn't that bad on the eyes and his cheeky smile even stole a small smile from Naomi in return.

"What will it be Blondie?" he asked. Naomi usually hated that nickname but for now she would let it slide.

"Gin and tonic please" she replied

"You look like you could use a double, on the house? He suggested with another grin. Naomi smiled at his kindness half-heartedly but thanked him.

'how was this place going to make any money if they kept giving free drinks away? Or maybe it was to get you to come back?'

The drink was cool and refreshing in contrast with the heat of the club.

Naomi spun on her stool to survey her surroundings but quickly turned back, after meeting eyes with a sleazy guy who had signalled her to sit in the empty seat beside him. 'Not a chance' Naomi frowned in disgust. She remembered her friends and wandered where they were. Naomi was about to spin back again and brave looking around again to find them, when a small figure came up beside her, blocking her path. Then out of the corner of her eye, Naomi watched as the person took the empty stool beside her and turned in Naomi's direction.

"Smile" a familiar voice suggested

Naomi's head looked in the direction of the voices owner. Emily.

"Why?"

"It's the second best thing you can do with your lips" a smirk played on Emily's lips and she raised an eyebrow at Naomi.

"Is that so? And what's the first?"

"Kiss," Emily paused then continued, "but I can only speak for myself" Was Emily flirting or joking with that line? Naomi asked herself, then teased, "Trying to tell me you are a good kisser?"

"I haven't had any complaints"

"You had a lot of practice?"

"Nope, don't need it, you can't improve on perfection." 'Yep definitely a flirt' Naomi decided.

"So do I get that drink now?"

"And what drink would that be?"

"The one you're buying me"

"What's in it for me?" Naomi asked, playing along.

Faking a serious response, Emily said "sorry, I don't kiss strangers." To that Naomi laughed aloud and signalled the bartender back over.

This confident Emily was a lot of fun and an obvious flirt with some booze in her. "Same again?" the bartender asked with a friendly smile.

"Two this time please and an extra two shots?" Naomi replied, flashing a grin at Emily and pays.

Naomi continues to smile at Emily and they both knock back a shot.

"Gotcha" Emily said, winking over her glass.

"What are you on about?"

"My work here is done; I got a smile out of you"

"You got more than that, you got two drinks"

Emily smirks, "smooth huh?" Naomi choked on her drink, and was cut off by Cook, as she went to reply, appearing between them and swinging his arms around them both.

"How about a dance with cookie ladies?" Cook asked looking from Naomi to Emily, raising his eyebrows.

Sighing Naomi shrugged her shoulders, her eyes on Emily, "Why not?" but Naomi didn't wait for an answer, instead she grabbed Emily by the hand, pulled her to her feet and with the other hand pushed Cook in the direction of the dance floor.

///////////////////


	5. Chapter 5

The dance floor was packed and the drinks had begun working their magic already. Still holding tightly to Emily's hand, Naomi surprised Emily by twirling her on the spot causing her to laugh. Beside them Cook bumped into a girl, who looked at Cook in annoyance.

Cook eyed the girl up and down and before the girls could blink, cook had his tongue down the girl's throat, and was feeling her up. Naomi, not a fan of PDA's, glanced across to Emily to gauge her reaction. Emily rolled her eyes, shrugged her shoulders and pulled Naomi away from the tongue fuckers.

Emily and Naomi were enjoying themselves, feeling the music and going with the alcohol, letting it control their bodies and minds. At some point Effy reappeared and the 3 girls danced closely together, occasionally laughing at some dickhead in the crowd or a tacky chick rubbing her body between two guys at once.

Time flew by because when Naomi checked her phone for the time, it read, 2:50am. The crowd had gotten smaller by then and it felt as if the night was winding down.

Emily found she had 5 messages from Katie, telling her that she was leaving with her ex boyfriend Danny and asking 'where the fuck' she was.

Naomi looked at Emily who seemed quite upset after reading her phone and was trying to hide it. Naomi accurately assumed it had to do with Katie. Thankfully Effy had a solution. "You're staying with us tonight right Em?" she stated kindly, to prevent Emily having to ask or get awkward. Emily cheered up after that but it seemed like the night was really over by then so the three headed for the exit together.

Effy was on a bit of a sober buzz by now. Naomi knew Freddy and Effy had weird issues at the moment but Effy being Effy, Naomi knew there wasn't much point asking her what seemed to be on her mind.

Emily and Naomi were still quite pissed and it showed when they both fumbled getting into the taxi.

The ride back to Effy's was a quiet one. Emily soon fell asleep on Naomi's shoulder. A little uncomfortable for a moment Naomi looked down to readjust Emily's position, but hesitated noticing just how adorable she looked fast asleep.

///////////////////////


	6. Chapter 6

The taxi pulled up outside Effy's and Naomi helped to pay before gently walking Emily half asleep inside and up the stairs into Effy's room.

Emily peeked her eyes open. She looked around herself a little disorientated. "Where am I?" she laughed just as Effy came into the room laughing along with her. "You two can stay in here, I'll stay in the spare bedroom" she offered.

"Thanks" Naomi and Emily say together.

When Effy had gone Naomi glanced over at Emily, nervous about being alone with Emily. She wasn't too sure about the idea of sleeping so closely to Emily ever since she had noticed these feelings starting. Luckily Naomi was momentarily distracted by a drunken Emily asking, "What can I sleep in?" Emily then made for the bed but stumbled and Naomi quickly went to grab her and tried to hold her up, only to get pulled down with her, landing half on Emily and half on the bed.

Emily's body started to shake with laughter and she seemed to find their situation hilarious.

Listening to Emily's laughter, Naomi couldn't help but to join in as well. "Oh yeah, you find that funny do you? I'll show you Miss Fitch" Naomi threatened and then tickled Emily, who could only laugh harder and struggle more.

When the laughing died down, Naomi suddenly noticed their position and awkwardly rolled over and off Emily, standing up in one swift movement. 'Shit' Naomi stressed, 'Emily could get the wrong impression, we were close enough to kiss, what the hell?'

Naomi got herself and Emily a t-shirt from Effy's drawer, her back to Emily to hide her face and embarrassment.

She threw a t-shirt at Emily still lying on the bed and it landed over her head. Naomi watched her cautiously as she giggled and sat up to remove her dress. Naomi forgot she was watching as Emily pulled the dress over her head, revealing her bra and underwear.

It was the shock of being caught watching with a glance from Emily, that woke Naomi from her daze and led her to spin around, shaking her head. 'Why is Emily doing this to me?'

Emily smiled to herself while she pulled down the t-shirt Naomi had chucked at her. She had caught Naomi watching her undress. Even if she hadn't done so intentionally, Naomi's reaction to being caught proved to Emily that she hadn't expected to be watching as well.

Emily crawled up the bed and pulled back the duvet to climb in.

"Scooch over," Naomi said from beside her "my side".

Emily did so but not before Naomi shot a teasing warning "don't try anything funny tonight" she smiled and winked at the innocent face Emily displayed.

Emily tucked herself in and turned to face the form lying next to her.

"Whatever Campbell" Emily said. She paused for a moment, then leant over and kissed the blondes cheek, "night."

Emily then switched off the nightlight beside her, lay back and closed her eyes.

Naomi's eyes however had shot wide open, as soon as she felt Emily's warm lips touch her cheek. It was not something she had been expecting, but it was sweet and Naomi smiled before mumbling a small "night" in return.

Naomi bought her hand to her cheek where she could still feel the skin tingling and burning. 'It's just a kiss, don't be silly' she reasoned with herself, however she didn't stress for too long because sleep overcame her.

/////////////////


	7. Chapter 7

As Emily woke the next morning she squeezed her eyes open. There was someone lying next to her. When Emily's eyes cleared, revealing Naomi, her memories of the night before were triggered.

During the night Naomi had rolled over to Emily and unconsciously draped her arm over Emily's stomach. There are two things Emily figured she could do; leave Naomi's arm hugging her and continue to enjoy the comfort it was giving both of them, or remove it and get up.

As much as Emily would have loved to stay in bed and remain close to Naomi, she knew she couldn't.

Emily caught a glimpse at the time, 12:40pm in the afternoon. "Shit" Emily whispered, then gently lifted Naomi's arm off her and placed it next to its owner.

Panic kicked in fast.

Katie would be back home soon or already, so Emily knew she needed to get home to avoid any unwanted questions. She pulled on her clothes she found on the floor and turned back to the bed. Naomi looked so peaceful lying there. Emily bent over and pulled the sheets further up over Naomi tucking her in. She left a tiny kiss on Naomi's forehead before rushing from the room. She needed to find Effy before she left, to thank her for letting them stay over.

Effy was sitting on the kitchen bench, smoking a ciggie and looking out of the window. She turned when she heard someone walk into the room and smiled at the sight of Emily, looking a little uncomfortable.

"Want some breakfast?" effy asked with a smirk

"No thanks," Emily said shyly. "I need to get home actually, Katie will be home soon and I think she had plans for us today"

"Naomi didn't have plans then?"

"What do you mean?" Emily questioned, confused.

To this Effy just smiled and said simply, "so?"

"So what?" Emily shuffled on her feet becoming even more uncomfortable at what Effy could be getting at.

"You and Naomi then?" effy took another drag of her cigarette

Emily frowned "well no, Naomi's not, I'm........we.........oh I don't know it's so confusing. She's confusing" Emily blurted out.

"How do you mean?" Effy pushed for Emily to say more.

Emily stood looking at Effy for a moment with confusion written all over her face. 'How is she getting so much out of me and then at the same time making things more confusing?' Emily thought in bewilderment.

Emily looked around the room as she battled her crazy mind for an answer. Not coming to any conclusion she rolled her eyes back to Effy and frowned as she confessed, "I don't think she feels the same," then averted her gaze from Effys.

"Have you asked her?"

"What....." Emily began but sighing, she gave up the denial act and said, "I can't." Effy raised an eyebrow.

"Well it's just that I don't know how, and I'm afraid of what she will say. What I know she will say. So I'm waiting for her to ask. Or at least hoping she will ask. Except the longer I hope, the more I believe it's only wishful thinking." Emily took a breath, "and I don't know what asking means or what it is I am hoping she will say. So I'm just not, I'm afraid so I can't." Emily finished after realising she'd been rambling.

Emily looked up to receive judgement. A complex frown across her face.

"I see" Effy said patiently and with an understanding tone.

Emily was shocked and exhilarated at the same time. Although she hadn't come right out with her feelings for Naomi, she had given Effy enough information to assume as much. It felt great that someone knew, even if she was still uncertain herself. It was too hard to make sense of it all.

Effy just looked at Emily with perceptive eyes.

"Naomi's not a mind reader and neither are you. So if you think you can just mind fuck each other this way and hold back then okay fine, but how long can this mind fuck last?" Effy asked calmly

Emily was interested; Effy was making a lot of sense in her own weird way.

It seemed as though Effy had said all she was going to say, so Emily closed the conversation, "anyway thanks for letting me stay and you know......" she trailed off

Effy just turned and smiled with her eyes, then went back to looking out the window, flicking the butt of her ciggie out into the garden.

Emily stood there for a moment awkwardly, and then quickly left out the front door.

///////////////


	8. Chapter 8

A door shutting bought Naomi from her dreams and into reality. She lay there for a minute listening to her quiet surroundings.

She didn't want to sit up because she knew her bitch of a hangover would strike her as soon as she did, so she strained her eyes open cautiously. She wasn't at home. She was at Effys, in her bed, alone.

Then last night came flooding back.

Naomi blinked at the brightness of the room and groaned loudly. Where was Emily? And Effy?

Reaching forward, she felt the empty spot next to her in the bed. Still warm. So she must be downstairs with Effy

Naomi wanted to find out and see if she was right. She wanted to see Emily and see how she felt this morning. Her mind was all jumbled and scrambled. The previous night of drinking didn't help at all.

Shoving the sheets off, Naomi swung her legs from the bed and sat up, groaning once again. She stumbled down the stairs to the kitchen in search of a much needed drink of water.

Effy was perched on the bench by the sink and didn't look around when Naomi entered the room. Naomi walked over and grabbed a glass from the cupboard, then filled it up at the sink, sculled it and refilled it. Rubbing her temples she remembered part of the reason for her headache. Emily. "Where's Emily?" To this Effy just smiled and teased, "Tap and gap did she?"

Naomi scowled in response "No..........but I guess she did gap........."

Effy just laughed and said "she had to leave, Katie I'm assuming"

Naomi rolled her eyes, knowing Emily was probably in for a rough day with a bitchy Katie to put up with, giving her a hard time. Naomi sighed and let a sympathetic smile cross her lips thinking of it.

Effy noticed Naomi's expression and mistook it for Naomi thinking romantically, "Missing her Campbell?" she teased.

With a defensive glare Naomi warned "Fuck off."

"You two need to sort your shit out"

"What shit?"

"Whatever," Effy resigned to Naomi's denial, not willing to repeat the conversation she had only just had with Emily. "But you know and I know that whatever's giving you a sore head at the moment isn't just a hangover. So I reckon you should do yourself a favour and cut the denial bullshit."

Effy stated things so calmly and so matter-of-fact that Naomi was left stunned. Her mouth had dropped open. She quickly snapped it shut and looked away. Worried that it was her eyes that had given everything away or something.

With that, Effy jumped down from the bench and walked from the room, yelling from the top of the stairs, "I'm having a shower!"

Naomi stood in one spot, thinking like mad.

How did Effy know exactly what was going on, before Naomi had even realised most of it herself?

She needed to talk to Emily, somehow and soon.

'Fuck, this was one almighty hangover!'

///////////////////////


	9. Chapter 9

After arriving home, Emily had prepared herself for receiving shit from a pissy Katie and her mum. She took a deep breath and opened the front door as inaudibly as she could.

Inside, James was getting yelled at by Jenna so the noise level could be a bonus with helping Emily to go up to her room unnoticed. The bottom two stairs creaked incredulously and Emily winced in preparation for someone to have heard. But luck seemed to be on her side.

Emily closed her bedroom door noiselessly just as a voice came from behind her making her jump in fright. 'Caught!' She turned to face a very annoyed Katie. 'Here we go,' Emily thought

"Where the fuck were you?"

Emily went to answer but Katie continued, cutting her off, "I know exactly where you were, at that muffmunchers weren't you?"

"Since when did you care? You know what, forget it, don't answer that, I'm going to have a shower," and with that Emily stormed from the room. Behind her she heard Katie scoff angrily.

Once the bathroom door was closed and locked behind her, Emily relaxed for the first time since entering the house. Starting the water and testing it for a few seconds, she was relieved to find it was hot. Emily began to strip down.

She stepped into the shower and relished the inviting warmth. standing in the shower her thoughts concentrated on the last few days. Only now that she was apart from Naomi could she really consider all that she was feeling. She loved spending time with Naomi. They laughed so much together and Naomi wasn't dominating like Katie to be around, she was liberating and Emily felt confident and relaxed whenever they were together.

Smiling Emily remembered the look on Naomi's face when Emily had tricked her into buying her a drink. Emily continued to stand in the stream of hot water, letting it wash over her as she daydreamed.

'God and those lips,' Emily had to control herself from kissing Naomi all of the time. They just looked so inviting and soft. One touch from Naomi could send shivers down her spine. Emily suddenly wondered where else she had the urge to feel Naomi's touch and kiss on her body.

A loud banging on the bathroom door broke Emily from her hot dreamy daze.

"Emily is that you dear? You have been in there nearly half an hour, I need your help. James, your father and I are going out, so we are having an early dinner," Jenna waited for Emily to reply.

Emily only sighed, a little frustrated at being interrupted. She turned off the water, wrapped a large towel around herself and stepped out of the shower. Her mother had taken her silence for agreement and left.

Emily walked down the hallway towards her and Katie's room, plastering a fake smile onto her face as she went, ready to face the family.

//

Naomi and Effy spent the remainder of the Saturday together recovering and being lazy.

Nearing 5pm they both got a txt from cook about a party somewhere and that 'pre-drinks' were to be at Keith's for an early start on the night. The idea of drinking again made Naomi's stomach churn, but even so she was happy that there was something to do for the night besides moping around.

Once Effy and Naomi were ready they headed over to Keith's pub. Naomi felt a little uncomfortable dressed in Effy's clothes, but as Effy had put it, "how can you have fun when you stay inside your comfort zone?"

Just before they went inside, Effy cheekily suggested to Naomi to txt Emily to see if she was coming. Although Naomi resented Effy's teasing, she got her phone out anyway.

_'Hi Em. Heading to this party tonight? Eff and I just got to the pub. N x'_

She didn't have to wait long for a reply. Emily was sitting in the living room while Katie finished caking on more makeup. Her phone buzzed on the table in front of her so she put her wine glass down and read the text.

_'Hello! No, to Keith's, we will be late at Katie's pace. Big Yes, to party. I'll see you there. X'_

Naomi was somewhat disappointed be Emily's response but if she was to see her later at the party then that was something to look forward to.

Cook brought over a tray of shots just as she put her phone away. Cook had the right idea; this was how to start off a good night!

////////////////////


	10. Chapter 10

Once Katie was ready she yelled for Emily to come to their room to ask for a 2nd opinion on what she was wearing, and then suggested they crack open the vodka. Emily sat down on the floor against her bed, legs out in front of her and Katie did the same against her own bed.

'This is a little weird' Emily thought. One on one time with Katie was rare and she didn't quite know what to say to start conversation.

The twins began to share the bottle between them and taking sips, and in only a short while they were getting pretty tipsy and rambling on about nothing in particular but enjoying themselves and one another's company.

Katie's phone vibrated on the floor beside her. Danny.

To say he was _'on his way' _and that he was a _'bit early'_ so 'hold off on getting dressed'.

'Not a subtle guy,' Emily thought as Katie read his txt aloud. 'Eww, twin bonding time officially ruined' Emily sighed quietly to herself.

When Emily, Katie, Danny, along with a large bunch Danny's football mates, arrived at the party it was around 10pm and the crowd was getting quite big. Music was blaring from the house and there was a drunk guy, passed out in a bush by the letterbox.

Emily felt quite caned herself. Katie and her had finished the vodka between them, before Danny had arrived to for some 'fun'. Not long afterward, they had finally managed to leave for the party.

Inside, a reasonable sized dance floor was set up and already quite scanned the crowd for a certain blonde she had been waiting to see, but failing to spot her she headed for the drinks table she had spotted instead.

A pretty brunette went for the vodka at the same time as Emily and they laughed awkwardly together when their hands had met around the neck of the bottle.

"You go ahead" the girl offered politely, Emily smiled gratefully and said "can I pour you a shot then?"

"Sure," the girl's eyes sparkled when Emily's eyes met them.

"I'm Tazmin," the brunette said, offering her hand out to Emily, "You're Katie aren't you?"

Emily nearly choked on her drink but managed to catch herself.

After taking Tazmins hand and replied "Emily actually, Katie is my twin sister," then after a pause to wait for Tazmin's reaction she continued by saying "my uglier, evil twin sister". Tazmin laughed at this, and then said 'so that makes you the prettier, good twin. I don't know Katie but it looks like I've met the right twin" Tazmin flirted obviously.

Emily blushed and smiled a thank you.

To break the awkward silence that tempted to follow, "A drink and a dance then? I can let you decide for yourself who the 'good twin' really is," Emily said flirting back.

With that they had a few more shots and pushed their way to the dance floor.

/////////////////////////


	11. Chapter 11

The rest of the group arrived at the party around 10:30pm and it was truly going off.

Dodging spew piles and couples hooking up in the hallway, Naomi separated from the others to find Emily. Standing on her tip toes and leaning against a doorframe for balance she looked over the crowd for any sign of Emily. Naomi nearly mistook Katie for Emily for a moment in the corner with her footballer boyfriend, practically vertically fucking him. Cringing, Naomi concluded that at least seeing Katie meant that her twin wouldn't be too far away.

Naomi continued to look over the crowd. Then she spotted her, further in the dance floor. As Naomi got closer to her, pushing through the groups of people dancing, approaching her from behind, she noticed Emily dancing with a brown haired girl who has her hand low on Emily's hip.

Naomi's heart dropped and she backed away, pushing back through the crowd dancing, ending up at the drinks table. "I think I need one," Naomi mutters.

Cook appeared to her right and swung his arm over her shoulder. "Right Naomikins, two shots and a bet. Who can get the most phone numbers tonight," Cook said with a mischievous grin.

Naomi was too distracted by the picture of Emily and the girl together in her mind, to properly register what Cook had said. He gave Naomi a squeeze and raised his eyebrows waiting for an answer.

Naomi took one of the shots Cook has poured and held it up to Cook for a toast. "What the heck" Naomi said and downed it in one.

"That's the spirit" Cook cheered back and followed her lead, downing his own shot. "The bet is on!"

When Naomi heard Cook's last statement, she shook her head in confusion, but before she could ask, 'what bet?' Cook was already halfway across the room, heading towards a group of girls in the corner.

Alone again, Naomi remembered Emily and glanced back in her direction. After getting another clear view of the pair dancing together, Naomi suddenly felt light headed and decided to go out for some air, so she quickly walked in the direction of the backdoor.

Emily discovered she was having a lot of fun dancing with Tazmin. But Tazmin's playful flirting went that extra bit further as she pulled Emily in closer, her hips beginning to grind against Emily's.

The contact sparked a bit of sense back into Emily, who quickly hoped she hadn't led tazmin on, unintentionally. Thinking fast, Emily excused, "Sorry I've got to go to the bathroom" and turned away. 'Weak Emily' told herself. But as she attempted to walk away, a hand grabbing her wrist stopped her. Tazmin smiled suggestively, "I'll come with you?"

'Fuck, think fast' Emily hesitated "ah it's okay, talk to you later yeah?" she replied pulling back and brushing off the offer hastily.

With that, Emily moved away from the confused looking brunette, acting as though she was in search of a toilet.

Emily pushed her way out of the crowd of people dancing and suddenly spotting Naomi walking off in the opposite direction. Her heart leapt. Emily excitedly changed course and followed the departing blonde outside.

//////////////////////


	12. Chapter 12

"Naomi you're here" Emily called out to Naomi, stating the obvious.

Instantly recognising the husky voice, Naomi couldn't help but to turn towards its owner, but looked down at the ground not able to meet the redheads eyes, and unable to wipe the image of Emily and the brunette girl together, from her mind.

Emily stepped closer, puzzled by Naomi's non-existent greeting and distance.

"Hey," Emily began.

Naomi returned a small "hi," in an almost whisper.

"I'm glad you're here."

When Naomi didn't answer Emily tried a different approach, holding her hand out to Naomi to take she asked in a sweet voice, "Come in for a dance with me?"

Naomi didn't take her hand.

Emily brought her hand up to Naomi's chin and softly pulled her head up for their eyes to finally meet.

Knowing it would happen, Naomi was reluctant to look into Emily's soft brown eyes, because as soon as she did, her heart would melt and she could no longer ignore Emily.

"Hello, have I done something wrong?" Emily questioned, a little worried now.

Naomi's chin tingled from Emily's warm hand on her skin, evoking a small smile to force itself across her lips. "No, well no" then rolling her eyes she elaborated "I'm not going to dance and pawn all over you like other girls seem to okay? Naomi burst out, a bit harshly. Emily looked hurt by the tone she had used.

"Oh so you saw me" Emily said cringing when connecting that Naomi must have seen her with Tazmin all over her.

"I wouldn't want you to," then making a further realisation she asked to clarify, "is that why you were coming out here? Think I'm some sort of womanizer and planned to avoid me?" Emily was more than a little hurt now; she was getting angry at Naomi's yet-to-be-denied judgements.

Emily's eyes flashed "and you're......." her angry expression cleared, suddenly understanding, ".....you're jealous"

"What?!" Naomi's shot back, bitterly trying to disregard Emily's truthful claim.

"You're jealous" Emily said with a grin "you're so jealous you can hardly stand it"

Emily watched as Naomi struggled to come up with an excuse or hide behind denial, it was truly fascinating to see Naomi lose her cool calm exterior and be faced with her own feelings.

"It means you want me" Emily pushed further

"It means I'm disgusted" Naomi tried to offend in order to defend, but Emily saw straight through her.

'Damn her, I'm being way to obvious, should have ignored it! Quick change the subject' Naomi thought.

"You're drunk, come on, let's go inside and you can help me catch up?" Naomi suggested, finally taking Emily's hand and shooting her a quick glance while trying to disguise her enormous grin with a serious frown.

Squeezing the blushing blondes hand Emily said "sure.....if you say so."

With a small laugh Naomi had no choice but to follow the redhead as she pulled her in the direction of the house, completely dumbfounded.

Back inside, Emily and Naomi were sharing a bottle of something, that they were too fucked to care what of, standing closely beside each other so they could talk over the noise.

The alcohol was relaxing Naomi and she was having no trouble continuing to play along with Emily's teasing.

For a moment Emily forgotten that they were at a party, captivated by Naomi.

Emily wasn't able to zone out for long, because a very drunk and very bitchy other-half stormed her way into her personal space and conversation, with Naomi.

"Stay away from this lezza bitch" Katie growled loudly, attempting to pull Emily away by the wrist.

Naomi's mood snapped from relaxed, to annoyed in an instance and she retorted "shut the fuck up Katie, you're the bitch here, Emily can talk to whoever she likes, haven't you got some random guy to be eating face with publically right now? Better not keep him waiting katiekins!"

Katie stood there for a minute, lost for words. Nobody talked to her like that, or had the guts to anyway. With a rude glare at Naomi and making sure to ignore Emily, Katie turned and marched off.

Cautiously peaking at Emily's reaction, Naomi noticed a similar expression to Katie's, except Emily's was without the offence.

"Thank you" she finally said, looking up at Naomi's apprehensive composure.

"What for?"

"Sticking up for me to Katie" Emily stated, what she had thought had been obvious.

"Oh, right, my pleasure, anytime," Naomi replied accepting the unexpected gratitude. She had just rudely shut down her twin after all.

To this Emily leant up and planted a quick kiss on Naomi's cheek to seal her appreciation in the most obvious way she knew. Then before Naomi could say anything she said "I've really got to go to the bathroom though," then said under her breath, "for real this time."

Not catching Emily's last bit, Naomi turned her ear, to hear better, asking, "what was that?"

"Never mind, wait here I'll be back" Emily said reassuringly, and then rushed off.

When Emily had disappeared for the bathroom, Naomi sighed and leant back against the wall behind her. Across from her, leaning against the wall opposite, was Effy, smiling knowingly at Naomi.

Naomi guessed she had just witnessed the whole event. 'Better talk to her," Naomi concluded.

Holding up the bottle in her hand, offering it to Effy to see if she wanted any and to call her over, Naomi took a deep breath in to prepare herself for Effy's inevitable 'I told you so' spiel to come.

///////////////////


	13. Chapter 13

'Katie is a total bitch sometimes' Emily nearly said aloud in her rage. Busting to use the toilets, she waited behind two girls, next in line in the cue.

She had bumped into a furious Katie on her way and had barely listened to her rant before drastically excusing herself in fear of crying as well as wetting her pants.

Now that she was waiting in line for the toilet she was still fighting back tears but for two separate reasons and needed to distract herself. Fast.

Glancing around in desperation for an answer she noticed a door leading out to the garden. In a mad dash she made it outside just in time to pop a squat behind a sheltering bush. Relief soared through her.

A voice startled her, "alright there Ems? Bit busting were you?" Freddy friendly joked.

Blushing madly and trying to compose herself, Emily stepped out from the bush after re-adjusting her clothes.

"Join me for a spliff?"

Emily nodded "alright Freds?"

"Yeah course" Freddy replied then calmly blew a puff of blue smoke into the air and then passed Emily the glowing joint.

//

Effy had practically polished off the remaining liquid in the bottle without Naomi's assistance. The pair chilled together, watching the party happening in front of them. Naomi had begun to wander where Emily had got to.

Their attention was suddenly drawn to a guy running past them, looking flustered and yelling loudly as he flew past, "Cops!"

Mayhem followed. The party turned to chaos as people began to run in every direction.

Effy leant over to Naomi and said over the noise, "I'm going to find Freddy, find Emily!" Then she was gone.

Naomi had seen Danny leave with Katie earlier so she knew that Emily wasn't with her twin. She rushed out the back of the house to see if Emily was there.

She bumped into someone out by the garden, and hurried a quick "sorry", just as she recognised who it was.

It was Freddy, with Emily huddled down next to the side of the house, both laughing together.

'Stoned' Naomi presumed.

Then remembering the cops Naomi said urgently, "Freddy, Ems, cops! Effy is looking for you Freds, we better leave now."

With not even a second glance, Freddy rushed off into the darkness. 'I've never seen him move with so much purpose before.' She looked down at the redhead, who was looking back up at her with a dreamy smile etched across her lips. "Come on Em, we've got to leave."

Naomi bent down and helped Emily up, grabbed her hand and pulled her in the opposite direction to the noise of police, yelling and loud hailers.

/////////////////////


	14. Chapter 14

A few streets away from the party, it began to rain and so the two girls started to run. Emily spotted a small shelter just off the road and pulled Naomi along after her as she ducked under it and squatting down she giggles to herself, smiling at Naomi.

'God her smile is so infectious' Naomi noticed unable to do anything, but smile back. Emily's giggling proved contagious.

Emily shivered, her bottom lip trembling slightly.

Finding herself very observant of Emily at this moment, Naomi saw Emily's shiver and worry filled her. Her rare protective side resurfacing once again with Emily.

"You need something dry to wear, you're dripping and shivering" she paused and added, "What are you wearing under your shirt?"

Emily was blindsided by Naomi's last question, not immediately clicking that it wasn't innuendo, "Sorry?"

"Have you got something on underneath......it's probably dry?"

Emily blushed, realising quickly her mistake and avoiding eye contact with Naomi in case she also realised.

"Um.....a t-shirt?"

"That will do the trick"

Pausing Emily caught Naomi's gaze then quickly whipped off her top shirt. When the shirt was nearly over her head, Emily froze... The cold air hitting her bare stomach and she let out a nervous laugh, "a little help here?" she whispered.

Hearing Emily's little plea, Naomi snapped from her thoughts and also her unconscious perving. She'd been captivated by Emily's show of skin, her flat stomach and further up, her cute little black bra.

Hesitating slightly Naomi leant over and gingerly grabbed the hem of Emily's t-shirt bringing it slowly back down, grazing Emily's warm skin in the process and sending a tingle up her arm.

Emily placed the wet top beside her, looking back over to Naomi to smile a 'thank you' and remove any embarrassment. But Naomi seemed distant and lost in her own thoughts.

Unbeknown to Emily, Naomi is quite shocked at herself. If Emily had been able to see, she would have noticed how long she had held her gaze over Emily's bare front. 'I have to be careful and far less stupid. Why is she provoking these feelings in me, without even trying?' Naomi questioned to herself. 'Or does she know?' Naomi wasn't sure but what she was aware of was what Emily's presence had begun to do to her.

A hand suddenly held her chin softly turning her head. Eyes forced to look back at Emily.

"Naomi? Did you hear me?" Emily's touch had done it again. Left a burning hot mark on Naomi's skin.

"Sorry ah what did you say?"

Smiling subtly Emily raised her eyebrows, "the rains stopped"

"Oh" Naomi notices also. Emily leapt up and held out her hands to Naomi to get her to stand up, "take me home?"

Naomi shook her head slightly; hoping it would shake away any uncontrolled daydreaming. Grabbing Emily's outstretched hands, Naomi was surprised at the redhead's strength, when she was pulled effortlessly to her feet.

"Mine?" Naomi suggested, without thinking.

Raising an eyebrow, Emily smiled, "lead the way."

Naomi stepped out from under the shelter onto the footpath, Emily held her back causing their bodies to bump together. Naomi looked down right at her feet after Emily grinned an apology. Now standing closely next to one another, neither moved away, but neither exactly wanting to either.

Eventually Emily pulled back, to avoid any awkwardness.

Bending down Emily explained, "Nearly forgot my top" and picked it up.

She flashed Naomi a cheeky wink.

Emily jumped up and then dragged Naomi along the quiet street.

"Who's leading who?" Naomi joked, causing Emily's eyes to snap back to the blonde.

With a tug on Naomi's hand, Emily encouraged, "come on then?"

All that Naomi was left to do was fall into step alongside the cheerful redhead. With a glance down at their linked fingers, Naomi smiled.

Emily gave Naomi's hand a squeeze. A tingle shot up Naomi's arm and Emily's thumb grazed her own softly as they walked in a thoughtful silence, each secretly relishing the constant touch between them.

///////////////////


	15. Chapter 15

A tiny yawn escaped the redhead's lips. Naomi broke from her daydream, and turned her attention to Emily. "Come on sleepyhead, we are here," Naomi said nudging the tired girl beside her playfully in the direction of the house.

Now that the walk had sobered them up, exhaustion had hit them.

Naomi led Emily around the side of the dark house to the backdoor. She lifted the corner of the doormat, collected the key and began to fumble around with it in the lock. Eventually she let go of Emily's hand for better access and heaved the heavy door open.

Nerves hit her as she passed through the open door. 'What do I do now that she's in my house?' Naomi stressed silently to herself while announcing with confidence, "welcome to the madhouse."

Slightly confused by the welcome, Emily stepped inside, relieved to be somewhere warm and dry. She brushed past Naomi on her way in. Naomi tensed. Although she caught Emily's slight smile.

The cold air blew in from the open backdoor, which spurred Naomi into action when she saw Emily shiver.

"Right let's get you out of those clothes." Emily raised an eyebrow, so Naomi clarified "....before you catch a chill.....we can't have Katie saying I didn't look after you can we?"

Still uncertain of Naomi's thinking and wishing she could read Naomi's mind, Emily is relieved that Naomi had mistaken her shiver, for a reaction to the cold.

Truth being, Naomi had caused the shiver when they had touched again. Thanking her luck, Emily followed Naomi up the stairs and into what she guessed was her room.

Getting a good look around while Naomi rushed around pointlessly tidying, Emily saw posters, books, clothes, all very 'Naomi'.

A t-shirt landed on her face, snatching her attention. 'Not again', Emily laughed. Pulling it off her face, a picture of a pig was revealed on the front. A picture for an animal cruelty rally, Emily presumed.

Her eyes found Naomi who was pulling off her own damp clothes and yanking a baggy jumper over her shoulders. Emily followed her lead but turned to face the wall, self-conscious all of a sudden. When she returned to face Naomi, she had climbed into bed, already curled into herself.

"Whereabouts am I.....?" Emily quietly started.

Naomi rose to look up at Emily, a subtle look of shock across her face. "In with me silly, where did you think?"

Emily crawled gently over Naomi and tucked herself in over the other side of the bed, snuggling down under the soft covers lying with her back to Naomi.

Naomi laid watching Emily's form across from her and listened as Emily's breathing slowed right down. Emily whispers a small "night" to Naomi behind her then sucked a deep breath in.

Behind her Naomi shifted over close.

Naomi placed a lingering kiss on Emily's warm cheek, imitating Emily's own kiss the previous night.

"Nanight Em."

Only when she felt Naomi move away did Emily release the breath she was holding in. She relaxed as she exhaled.

Emily soaked up the feeling of the kiss she could still feel left on her skin from Naomi's lips.

Naomi is somewhat surprised, yet pleased by her own forwardness, but soon drifted into a satisfied sleep.

Emily soon followed her, with a gentle smile on her lips.

////////////////////


	16. Chapter 16

"Ring Ring..... Ring Ring," her cell phone's shouting, woke Emily up. Clumsily she grabbed it and answered it quickly, in order to shut it up, before it woke up Naomi too.

"Hello?" she answered croakily

"It's me, get home now, you are going to miss Sunday lunch" an angry Katie yelled down the phone. Glancing at the bedside table at the clock, Emily read 11.20am, "shit" she had slept in.

"Okay I'm on my way" she assured her twin. Katie hung up.

Emily looked across at Naomi, curled up under her sheets. She looked gorgeous as usual and so peaceful.

Remembering she was late she shook away the eminent daydream and slowly stood up in search of a piece of paper. She found one on Naomi's desk and hurriedly scrawled Naomi a note.

_Morning_

_Sorry I had to leave for Sunday lunch, thanks for last night. _

_Txt me later _

_X e_

She placed the note on the pillow she had slept on, then tugged on some jeans, scooped up the rest of her clothes and swiftly left the house for home.

Opening her eyes, Naomi woke up to discover she was extremely busting for the toilet.

Rolling over in bed she rolled her head onto a piece of paper and so she sat up to read what was written.

Her heart sunk. 'She had left early again, not even a proper goodbye. Maybe she hadn't wanted to wake me up?'

Then Naomi remembered her bladder and temporarily forgot her upset, in urgency for the loo.

When returning to her room, Naomi's thoughts wandered back to the night before. Her and Emily had been close again. She had even been caught her out for being jealous of Emily dancing with that other girl. Not very subtle.

Later she had initiated the goodnight kiss on Emily's cheek. Naomi, not Emily.

She was definitely continuing to leave Emily with the wrong impression. Naomi wasn't gay, well at least she didn't think so.

Contradicting all of this, these moments that kept occurring between her and Emily, were never purely that of two friends. There was something more there.

So if she didn't have feelings for Emily, why were all the signs proving she was?

"Shit" Naomi cursed out loud. Then she gave up on her confusing dilemma and crawled back into bed to block out the world with sleep.

//

Sat at the family dining room, pushing food around her plate, Emily was far too distracted by her thoughts to care what the family was discussing.

Last night had been amazing. She had loved every single second with Naomi and from her prospective, there was no denying the attraction between her and Naomi.

The only thing was, did Naomi really share her feelings or was it just wishful thinking? Her heart hoped it wasn't, but her mind was warning her that it could be.

Confliction rose in Emily and her frown grew along with it.

Finally giving up on lunch she excused herself from the table, avoiding eye contact and went to sulk in her room.

Collapsing down onto her bed she landed on something hard and winced, pulling out the accusing object.

It was her phone so Emily checked it in hope of a message from Naomi to clarify their situation for her.

Nothing.

There was nothing all day.

As the endless hours ticked by Emily grew worried, then annoyed as a result of the lack of any contact. 'She had probably wimped out on everything, scared of what was happening. Instead of facing it, Naomi was going to avoid it all instead' Emily concluded.

By 10pm and with still no texts, Emily typed a blunt message to Naomi.

_"English presentation tomorrow morning. Be there! E"_

If Naomi took this 'avoiding thing' to the extreme, Emily predicted she would have been contemplating wagging school the next day so she was glad she had sent the txt, as a warning.

The txt was 'all business.'

Emily fell asleep tense, but exhausted. Nervous at what was going to happen at college the next day.

//////////////////////


	17. Chapter 17

The bell rang, announcing the start of college for the new week.

Nerves gripped Emily's stomach. She sat at her desk playing with her hands trying not to look as scared as she felt. Her and Naomi's poster they had made for the presentation was laid out in front of her.

Emily caught Katie's eye and it was obvious from the raised eyebrow that Katie was thinking the same thing as Emily. 'Where is Naomi?'

The desk next to Emily was still empty.

Jodie walked into the class and up to the front and attempted to gain everyone's attention.

No one listened so she tried again, but after they didn't listen a third time she went to her desk, got out a sports whistle and blew it.

That shut everyone one up.

Jodi called the roll and paused after reading out Naomi's name, looking up to attempt to spot the blonde. She is not next to Emily and she can't spot her anywhere else so she moved on.

Now Emily has started to get pissed off.

Ever since Sunday morning and no contact with the blonde, Emily knew that Naomi was putting as much distance as possible between them. Emily was resenting being given the silent treatment. As if everything wasn't already confusing at the moment between them, but that didn't excuse Naomi wagging and not showing up for the class presentation.

Cook and JJ's presentation went well, thanks to JJ. Cook seemed pleased with himself, as if he had contributed.

More anxiety for Emily. She couldn't concentrate on anything but the clock.

"Emily and Naomi you're up" Jodie announced.

Emily glanced up, asking shyly whether she could go last because Naomi still hadn't arrived. The smallest bit of hope still remained that Naomi would show. Jodie reluctantly agreed.

Near the end of Katie and Effys' presentation, Naomi snuck in and slipped into her seat next to Emily. A big smile on her face, to hide any of her true emotions. Her smile soon faded, 'shit' Naomi thought when she noticed Emily was ignoring her. And with a scowl to match. 'Not going to get off that lightly I guess.'

Through Emily's ignorance, Naomi kept snatching glances over at Emily to try and get some type of reaction. But to no avail. 'God she looks hot when she's angry' Naomi noted, but quickly growled herself for thinking so. 'I better say something' she decided, but didn't get a chance for explanation because Jodie spoke up looking their way, "girls, are you ready now?"

Emily stood and walked to the front. Naomi noticed her deliberate stare out to the class, to avoid any eye contact. Naomi cautiously followed her to the front of the room.

Holding her hands out to offer to hold the poster, Emily just shoved it her way and began.

//////////////////////


	18. Chapter 18

Naomi stood with the poster in her hands, watching Emily. She had so much anger and passion in her voice and an expression that Naomi is left stunned.

'Emily's anger has given her so much confidence' Naomi decided with fascination. All her attention captured by Emily's intensity beside her.

"We did our presentation on William Shakespeare's play 'Othello'. Centrally we are interested in the role of Desdemona."

Hearing Emily introduce this, Naomi broke from her thoughts and held up the poster to show the class their mind map.

In the posters centre, in bold writing, Emily had written 'Desdemona' and drawn a heart around it. Her cute handwriting and pink heart made Naomi smile looking at it again.

Naomi listened as Emily continued in her husky voice, addressing the class.

"Desdemona started off willing to sacrifice a lot for her love for Othello."

"Her position in society. Her father's support. Her family's wealth."

"She did this all for the person she thought could make her happy." As Emily said this, she looked Naomi straight in the eye for the first time, as if addressing her personally. It made Naomi wonder whether Emily was still talking about Shakespeare.

"Desdemona saw Othello's visage and gave up everything in order to support him. Desdemona was so much in love with Othello that she put up with his abuse and mistrust and remained passive in the relationship. Her love made her blind."

Naomi followed as Emily looked down at the poster and read aloud the statement they had written together, "Othello's powerful love turns into almighty hatred due to jealousy."

Seeing Emily read from the poster caused Naomi to discredit the possibility that Emily was talking about anything other than 'Othello'.

"The nature of their love was so extreme that it was 'insecure' and 'unbalanced'."

Three key words Naomi and Emily had written under the word _'love'_ on the mind map.

"As a result of this, the love that Othello and Desdemona shared could be considered 'destructive love'."

Emily carried on, "My personal opinion?", and then paused to think.

At Emily's pause, Naomi observed her closely, waiting for her to speak, not a clue what she was going to say because they hadn't discussed sharing opinions during their presentation.

Knowing that Emily's next words were specifically her own, let Naomi hope they would give a clearer indication of what Emily had been implying all along.

Naomi wanted to be sure she wasn't imagining all of Emily's 'double meanings'.

Emily looked at Naomi, who is a little startled by the intensity she saw in Emily's eyes.

She started again slowly and thoughtfully, still looking at Naomi, "Love is a risk. You only take it, if you are prepared for whatever possible outcome that could arise....... Only enter into it, open-minded and with an open heart."

Emily broke her eyes from Naomi's to turn to the class, "This is certainly what Desdemona did when she fell in love with Othello."

Now Naomi is certain that some of the words were for her benefit. 'Is she trying to tell me something? Maybe Effy was right and she does have feelings for me and it's not just in my head......?'

When Emily stopped suddenly, clearing her throat with her eyebrows raised in an expecting way Naomi hesitated, wishing she had been doing more listening and less thinking.

Not sure what Emily was waiting for at first Naomi looked back blankly, to suddenly then realise it was her turn to share her opinion.

Unprepared and hesitating, Naomi just shook her head slightly.

Emily looks disappointed but returned her attention back to the class and continued, only now with a new hint of sadness in her voice.

"When Othello let jealousy overcome him, he could not see Desdemona for what she was and always had been which was pure and true." Emily turned her head slightly back towards Naomi, "However, Desdemona's deep love for Othello did not falter."

"Othello followed his head, not his heart."

"Desdemona followed her heart not her head. Who was wrong? Neither. Ideally they just needed to each find a healthy equilibrium between the two."

"Therefore Othello's statement after he murdered the love of his life, "loved not wisely, but too well" seems to suit the storyline perfectly."

"Love became Othello's ultimate weakness. Love led Desdemona to her tragic death"

On that note Emily concluded the presentation and looked over to Jodie, who immediately started triumphantly clapping. The class, only half as excited and more to be polite, clapped along as well. Emily didn't look back at Naomi.

"Well done, that was a brilliant presentation. Spoken so passionately Emily. So much depth to your words, almost as though you were speaking on behalf of Desdemona in her defence," Jodie analyzed.

'Jodie noticed it too' Naomi thought

Jodie then met Naomi's eyes but Naomi nervously averted hers to the floor. "Naomi you are very lucky to have Emily as your partner," Naomi hid her smile at the irony in Jodie's words.

"Emily did you proud. I'm disappointed with your efforts though!"

"Shit" Naomi mumbled, when Jodie pointed out her obvious uselessness to Emily throughout the presentation.

The bell sounded and the class rushed to their feet. Chairs scraping.

Emily took the poster from Naomi without a word, her face expressionless. She walked to her desk, grabbed her bag and left quickly. Not giving Naomi a chance to follow.

////////////////////


	19. Chapter 19

Naomi walked solemnly to her locker. 'I've been such a dick'

Cook strolled up beside her. "Naomikins! Top notch presenting" he said sarcastically, and then laughing he said, "let's go for a drink to celebrate?"

"Fuck off Cook," Naomi shut him down without much enthusiasm in her voice, then shut her locker angrily and stormed off.

The rest of the mornings classes leading up to lunch, Naomi spent in the same mood.

She was distant and thinking about Emily. 'I have to talk to her, apologize! Somehow I also need to know what was going on in the presentation.'

She was scared of what the answer might be, but needed to find out anyway.

//

Throughout the entire Othello presentation Emily had been so fired up. It was easy to talk so passionately when it was mostly all from the heart. She had said so much about love and underlying fear that she was afraid of how obvious it may have been to everyone listening, that she was really talking to Naomi.

She had laced her speech with snippets directed at Naomi. Telling her to feel more with her heart and to stop thinking as much. Emily knew that Naomi had nearly wagged class because she had planned to ignore Emily and ignore how she was really feeling.

Emily had a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had left the room in such a rush to get away from Naomi, in case anything else slipped from her mouth. Had she already said too much?

Morning classes dragged on dreadfully slow and Emily remained distracted by her inner conflict. The bell surprised her, signalling lunch. Fear settled within her, she had to see Naomi again.

'If I'm going to make it through lunch, I'm just going to have to give Naomi a piece of her own medicine', Emily decided.

At the lunch table Emily immediately struck up a conversation with JJ and talked to him intently to appear 'busy' when Naomi arrived.

The first person Naomi noticed when she arrived at the lunch table was Emily. Attempting to catch her eye and failing, Naomi was frustrated when she couldn't even get Emily to look in her direction.

Cook stole a bite from her sandwich, momentarily distracting Naomi from Emily. "You can have it" Naomi offered Cook; she didn't have an appetite anyway.

Naomi was not used to being outright ignored by Emily. She was usually doing the ignoring around the place. It had started to really bother Naomi. 'I have to sort this before the end of the day,' she set a goal to herself.

The bell interrupted for the third time and Naomi looked up to see Effy smiling knowingly, and then winked just before she looked away.

Trying not to let Effy distract her, Naomi glanced over to Emily, but she had gone. She had missed her chance.

Naomi got up defeated and began to walk to her next class but abruptly stopped in her tracks and made an instant decision to txt Emily to meet up.

_"E it's me, please meet me by the gym. I need to explain. N"_

//////////////////


	20. Chapter 20

Emily got a small fright from her phone vibrating in her pocket. She shoved her books in her locker and pulled her phone out.

_"1 new message, Naomi"_

Reading the text, she goes to put her phone away and not reply, but something inside her was curious as to what Naomi had to say. Without replying, Emily headed in the direction of the gym.

//

Naomi leant against the gym and feeling so vulnerable waiting and not knowing if Emily was going to turn up. 'What am I going to say? I didn't fully think this through, how do I even begin?'

She heard approaching footsteps and turned expectantly to see a wary Emily walking toward her.

Naomi took a deep breath to compose herself. Seeing Emily made it 20x harder to say anything, let alone talk about her feelings!!!

There were two sets of butterflies scrapping equally inside her.

One set were nerves, and they were competing with the other set which were her feelings for Emily.

/////////////////////


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all of you who are reading and following my story. Please leave a review and let me know what you all reckon so far. **

With each step she walked closer, Emily grew more anxious. She had her own confliction to battle with. Whether to run, or to stay and attempt to listen.

Emily did at least deserve an apology for the way that Naomi had acted since the weekend. She hadn't done anything wrong.

With a fake confidence and no smile to be seen, Emily marched straight up to Naomi, holding her gaze straight on Naomi. 'I'm going to be tough' Emily encouraged herself.

Naomi took in Emily for a moment. She hated to be held under Emily's stare and only seeing confusion and hurt in her eyes. "Hi" she mumbled feebly. "It's easier if I just come straight out with it" Naomi started, "this morning and Sunday I have been a dick to you. I know I have and I'm truly sorry Em, you are the last person that deserves that treatment from me"

"Yeah so why me?" Emily asked bluntly, causing Naomi to wince at her shortness and cold tone.

"Today in class I was a total dick for showing up late and for not having any input. On top of that I should have texted you on Sunday but I was thinking too much and I got scared. I can't speak properly, I can't concentrate properly, and I can't listen properly, to anyone at the moment. All of this is happening to me because of you. I'm not accusing you, it's just fact. You ask 'why me?' well I want to know the same, why me Emily?"

Emily examined Naomi, trying to read her closely.

"Did you even really listen to our presentation today Naomi?"

"Well I did but like I said, I'm having trouble concentrating right now."

"No. Naomi did you listen to, me?"

Naomi waited for a second, 'was Emily talking about all the cryptic messages she was sending during the class talk?'

"I heard what you wanted me to hear' Naomi admitted

Emily raised an eyebrow waiting for Naomi to go on

Not sure how she was going to word her next sentence Naomi shuffled on her feet, uncomfortable at being put on the spot in this way 'now or never'

"I want to take the risk.......I'm prepared for any possible outcome" Naomi paraphrased from Emily's directed statement during the presentation. Then she stood nervously, waiting to hear what Emily was going to say next.

Emily was slightly shocked at Naomi quoting her. So she had been listening.

Emily's expression softened but this wasn't over yet. Emily needed Naomi to prove she wasn't just saying what Naomi thought Emily wanted to hear.

"Okay, but in your words, what's going on here?" Emily asked the loaded question deliberately. This way Naomi had to open up and admit something of her own.

Naomi went to think, but stopped herself. No more thinking. This was the difficult part. She had to say the right thing but this time instead of letting her mind do too much thinking and analyzing, she had to clear all thoughts and just open up.

"It's easier to let you in than to continue blocking you out" Naomi started honestly. "I'm not just saying you have worn me down and I'm giving into you or whatever. I want to let you in. I really do want to let you in closer. Because when I'm around you, everything is clearer, you make me so crazy, in the best way. When I'm around you all I want to do is...." then Naomi stopped, she hadn't meant for that much to slip.

".....is to what?" Emily pushed innocently

Naomi couldn't help herself; she began to lean in closer. Her eyes stolen and kept by Emily's lips, "all I want to do is......" she repeated, even closer to Emily now.

She was dying to kiss Emily but scared to kiss her even more.

"Stop thinking Naomi" Emily softly pointed out, waiting patiently for Naomi's next move.

As she waited for the ending to Naomi's long, drawn out sentence for excruciatingly long, she lost all patience and finally Emily gave in.

She leant forward herself, closing the gap between them and placing a fast kiss onto Naomi's lips. Then she just as quickly pulled away.

The kiss had tattooed its feeling onto Naomi's lips and left a lasting mark she would remember from then on.

Then suddenly for the thousandth time it seemed that day, the college bell broke through the moment. As it rung Emily spun on her heels winking back at the stunned blonde, she was turning away from and hurried off to class.

Leaving Naomi to process all that had just occurred.

////////////////////


	22. Chapter 22

Tuesday morning dragged by very very slowly. Naomi knew why too.

She wanted to see Emily.

Her day had so much purpose now that Emily was going to be a definite part of it and meanwhile this classroom and this lesson was a waste of time. Time that could be spent with Emily. Spent talking, touching, kissing Emily.

Naomi smiled. She was doing that a lot today. Each time she thought of the adorable redhead she smiled to herself.

Her teacher was droning on about something utterly boring and therefore Naomi had spaced out, not even attempting to listen.

'5 more minutes of this bullshit.' The clocks second hand taunted her with its speed.

This morning she had skipped breakfast, flown out the door, and biked all the way to college in record time.

She was actually excited for the day that lay ahead, which was another new thing for Naomi, who didn't usually feel in such a good mood on a usual weekday.

When the end of the lesson released the class, Naomi had to snap back into the present. So much daydreaming.

Slinging her bag over her and controlling her urge to run out the door, she entered the already packed corridor. Naomi has to stand on hr tip toes to see over the sea of heads in order to spot the redhead. Who had her back to Naomi.

Walking over, Naomi got her butterflies back and wondered when they would stop, but at the same time, hoped they never did. They were another new thing that was happening a lot lately.

Just as Naomi reached the redhead, she turned around to reveal........ "Katie, oh......uh hi" Naomi stuttered. 'Shit wrong twin.'

"Fuck off Naomi, move out of my way I've got somewhere to be," Katie growled at Naomi as she pushed past her.

Naomi shook her head, annoyed for being so carelessly distracted again to realise it hadn't been Emily earlier.

Normally she would have retaliated at Katie but as she looked so similar to Emily, It had been difficult to say anything rude in return.

Deciding she wasn't going spend her break, walking around in search of Emily, she got her phone out to txt her.

_"Hi Em, meet me at the gym n 5? x N_

The text was sent and her phone was back in her bag super fast.

Naomi, was already headed to the college gym.

////////////////////


	23. Chapter 23

Emily had got up earlier this morning. Although she didn't want to admit it, she wanted to take extra care to look good for college today. Extra time on her hair, choosing her clothes and adding a little make-up.

Even with all the extra time she had allowed she was still running late by the time Danny had arrived to pick them up for college. They ended up ten minutes late for class, not that either twin cared.

The morning sped past really quickly which pleased Emily because she couldn't wait to meet up with Naomi at break.

She headed to her locker to dump her books; Katie was already at hers, next to Emily's. 'No way to avoid her now' Emily realised when Katie spotted her coming. But by some stroke of luck Freddy had been walking past and Katie had noticed and grabbed him for a 'flirty chat.'

Freddy was too nice a guy to fob her off so meanwhile Emily was able to sneak into her locker and leave before Katie had a chance to talk to her.

She was walking out to the courtyard to find Naomi when she got a txt. Fishing out her phone she discovered a new message from 'wouldn't you know it', it was Naomi.

Reading it quickly, Emily sped to the gym.

//

Naomi saw her leaning against the gym wall where they had met the day before, looking around, with her back in Naomi's direction.

Deciding to sneak up on her, Naomi tip toed up from behind and covered Emily's eyes with her hands. Disguising her voice the best she could she said "guess who Fitch?"

Emily's shoulders shook as she giggled and a little surprised being caught off guard. Emily's brought her hands up to the ones covering her eyes and pulled them away, turning to greet her attacker with a huge smile.

She blushed after momentarily being caught up in Naomi's gaze for a little long and looked around to see if anyone had noticed their interaction.

Naomi watched Emily trying to find her voice but was a bit too lost for words at the sight of Emily in front of her and being held under Emily's deep brown gaze. She had missed her in the little time that they had been apart. 'What a sap' Naomi told herself.

Not much had been said by the end off break. Emily looked disappointed. Naomi made the decision to make the first move in order to prove to Emily, that she was what she wanted. She hadn't changed her mind one bit after yesterday, if anything, she was more certain.

She seized Emily by the hand before she could respond and pulled her along behind as she went to the nearest door of the gym and snuck inside. Emily gasped as she was yanked through the door, and then pushed back against it, when Naomi had her inside. Naomi leant in close to Emily. Want, filling her at the sight of Emily's lips so near her own.

Emily giggled and Naomi joined in.

When the laughing subsided, Naomi did something she had been dying to do all morning. Leaning an inch closer, their bodies pressed together, Emily's back against the door, Naomi brushed her lips across Emily's. She felt Emily smile into her lips and pulled her head back.

Emily grabbed Naomi's shoulders.

Naomi's eyes flashed open when she did so, to search for a reaction. She wanted to know what happened next. Naomi's lips tingled.

Emily's expression remained neutral, her eyes dropped down to Naomi's lips.

Naomi let her hands fall to hold Emily's waist, keeping her still and close against her.

Worried that Naomi could regret this at any moment and stop everything, Emily needed some kind of confirmation from Naomi that this was truly what she wanted. Emily blushed and let out a nervous giggle. Naomi gave her hips a squeeze. A tiny reassuring action.

Naomi must have sensed that Emily was analyzing everything because before she could think any further she whispered, "More heart, less head? Isn't that what you meant in the presentation" Naomi asked with a hopeful expression.

Emily smiled. Naomi had been listening. With that Emily slid her hands from Naomi's shoulders and up around her neck. From there she pulled Naomi into a kiss.

Kissing Naomi caused Emily's knees go weak, her lips felt amazing. So gentle.

All Emily could think of was how soft they felt against her own. Naomi could feel Emily's heart fluttering against her chest. For so long Emily had wanted to kiss Naomi. Those lips simply stripped all thoughts from her mind.

It was a slow and careful kiss to begin with but things had started to heat up.

One of Emily's hands had moved up into Naomi's hair, her other hand was holding Naomi's jaw. Their lips began to move against each other with more passion and urgency. Emily knew she had Naomi right where she wanted her, so she pulled away again, hearing Naomi groan in frustration. Naomi moved in to recapture her lips but Emily held a finger to Naomi's, stopping her.

"So Naomi, are you going to see me again after this kiss? Emily asks teasingly, purposely trying to make a light joke out of the moment.

Naomi's eyes were half closed and she grunted her agreement. She kisses down Emily's jaw down to her neck, trying to kiss her in as many places as possible to lure Emily back to their kiss again.

Emily persisted "Friday then?" to which Naomi questioned between kisses "yeah?"

Smiling, Emily felt more tingles shoot through her body while Naomi's sucked the soft skin on her neck. Then using Naomi's confusion and lust filled half agreement to her advantage, Emily added "okay it's a date" and pushed Naomi softly away. Winking at her obvious state of confusion, Emily opened the door to the cupboard they are occupying and skipped out.

Naomi was rooted to the spot, her mouth dropped open in a smile at Emily's cheekiness. Somehow Emily had managed to get Naomi to agree for a date on Friday, without Naomi realising she was doing it. But the cheekiest part was that Emily had left, leaving Naomi wanting to kiss her and unsatisfied as she had blatantly skipped away.

Naomi shook her head, still in utter disbelief. Not sure what else she could do, she picked up her bag where it had been drooped and followed the direction Emily had just gone.

However, squinting out into the bright light outside, Emily was nowhere to be seen. Naomi walked to class, not sure what else to do.

//////////////////


	24. Chapter 24

The next day, Emily was about to endure the last class of the day, but the fact that it was Friday, came with some relief to Emily. The day was nearly over.

Walking in, she scanned the room and her eyes were drawn to the free seat next to Naomi.

Noticing a body slip into the seat beside her, Naomi glanced across and her heart skipped slightly when she saw Emily. Taking in Emily's look of pure disinterest on her face, Naomi had to hide a knowing grin and did the same, returning her eyes to the front.

The lesson went on excruciatingly slow and it is driving Emily a bit crazy to be so close to Naomi but not being able to touch her. 'Fuck this,' she decided and moved her hand under the table and subtly over to rest on Naomi's knee, hoping it to spur some reaction.

Naomi initially tensed at the first touch but soon relaxed and not even looking over at Emily, even for a moment. Instead Naomi continued looking to the front of the class acting as normal.

This only made Emily more determined and she began to trace her thumb over Naomi's knee, softly drawing circles. Emily spotted Naomi biting her lip now, so she continued. Next Emily paused and then slid her hand extremely slow up Naomi's thigh, wandering how long it would take for Naomi to react. Not long she discovered, because Naomi's hand gripped the edge of the table and she shuffled, ever so slightly in her seat. Emily's hand had now made its way halfway up Naomi's leg. She let her hand move up an inch or two further, then stopped and remained still for a moment. Emily then squeezed Naomi's upper thigh and then quickly removed her hand altogether.

Naomi couldn't stop herself from groaning quietly and she tried hard to contain her frown. 'What a tease,' she smiled to herself.

Then noticing the clock she scribbled Emily a quick note and slid it over to her.

"Walk me home?" Emily caught Naomi's eye for the first time after reading the note and shrugged, continuing to feign her disinterest.

Naomi couldn't believe Emily was playing so 'hard to get', and shook her head, smiling in her amusement.

When the lesson ended, Emily and Naomi packed up their things hurriedly. Both a bit desperate to leave, mostly to avoid Katie and to get a second alone together.

///////////////////


	25. Chapter 25

Walking towards Naomi's, Emily and Naomi talked casually, but at the same time their private thoughts were whizzing away madly.

Naomi walked next to Emily, distracted by her lips while she spoke. All this small talk, about anything and nothing in particular was hard to listen properly to now that all she wanted to do was kiss those lips again.

Unbeknown to Naomi, Emily was thinking along the same lines. As she walked and talked, she kept her eyes straight ahead trying not to look up at Naomi in case she couldn't stop herself from grabbing her for another kiss. It was taking all of her control not to do so every minute.

Both girls are surprised to realise they had already arrived at Naomi's.

Naomi turned to face Emily, looking her straight in the eye to pull her attention from her lips.

"Want to come in?"

Emily grinned at Naomi's suggestion, then almost showing a little too much disappointment in her voice she replied, "thanks but I promised Katie I would go shopping with her this afternoon, she wants to get something new to wear this weekend" Emily hated having to give Naomi an excuse, especially when it wasn't all that keen on going out with Katie to begin with.

Emily edged a step closer to Naomi, looking at her feet, "thanks though." Then she looked up to gauge Naomi's reaction, being grabbed at once by Naomi's eyes.

Naomi dragged her eyes from Emily's, to glance at her lips again. 'God they look so tempting'

Emily stepped closer still, teasing Naomi with a potential kiss.

Once again, Naomi became totally distracted by Emily's closeness and her lips, she couldn't think of anything else, but kissing Emily. The redhead could see Naomi's eyes darken and knew if she kissed Naomi now, she wouldn't want to stop so she took a step back, to tease Naomi with a cheeky smile and added blasé remark. "I better go, you know, if a want to save myself from the Bitchier-Fitch"

Naomi's eyes flashed with hesitation as Emily drew back. Realising the compromising position Emily had left her in again she sent her a smile, proving she was onto her. If Emily thought she could tease her and hold back twice in one day, she had another thing coming.

Naomi stepped forward and grabbed Emily's face in her hands to pull her into a passion filled kiss. She covered Emily's lips and held them between her own.

Emily was taken by surprise but the very second Naomi's lips touched hers, her eyes fluttered shut and she fell into it helplessly.

Taking full advantage in the shift of her own vulnerability onto Emily, Naomi just a suddenly pulled away from the kiss and let go of Emily.

Emily was still in shock and her eyes remained shut as she relished the hot tingle Naomi's lips had stamped onto her lips. Then she opened her eyes to search for the eyes of the culprit who had caused her heart to flutter like it was. She met Naomi's eyes, sparkling while she smiled smugly.

"Okay then I'll see you, happy shopping" Naomi said, followed by a wave as she turned on her heels to walk towards her house.

Emily couldn't find her words; Naomi had left her kind of incapable of using her lips.

"txt me" Naomi called behind her back as she opened the front door and stepped inside, before she closed her door she sneaked a peek out at the small redhead who remained frozen on the spot. Naomi smiled, pleased with herself for returning Emily's tease.

'One more day to go till Friday' Emily thought to herself in frustration, 'why did I make it so long to wait?'

Then remembering her plans with Katie, rushed off in the direction of home.

/////////////////


	26. Chapter 26

The next day was Thursday and Emily couldn't wait to see Naomi at college. She gets ready early in her eagerness and puts on something nicer than usual, to impress Naomi. Once Emily had her breakfast, Katie was only just getting out of bed, so Emily decided she may as well walk to college to kill the extra hour she had given herself.

Arriving at college just as the bell went to start the day, Emily took a quick detour to her locker to get her books, then hurried off to her first class.

Naomi's Thursday morning was a lot more rushed. She slept in because she couldn't get to sleep the night before. Too many thoughts kept her awake. Thoughts mostly of Emily. Naomi was still highly confused.

She liked Emily a lot. A lot! Except she didn't understand why it was that she was so attracted to a girl. Whenever she was around Emily she became nervous and shy, the opposite to her usual self.

Emily, on the other hand became much more confident and cheeky around Naomi. Which wasn't how either acted around others. They made each other feel all these new emotions. Everything was new.

Whatever was going on in her head was still going on when she arrived at college and she was anxious to see Emily.

As well as confusing Naomi, everything became so logical and less complicated when Emily was with her.

She locked her bike into the bike rack, just in time for the bell. On her way to class, she made a hurried conclusion that she would have to see Emily in their break.

///////////////////


	27. Chapter 27

Later the gang was crowded around the picnic table outside the gym at break.

Emily and Naomi were busy talking to the others but kept catching one another's eyes.

Naomi had the urge to lean across the table and kiss Emily. An urge, that Naomi was beginning to get used to now, when Emily was present. She was trying to act interested and fully attentive while Cook was talking about this new girl he planned to fuck. She had come to decide that she would try to restrain herself with Emily and wait for their date. It was tomorrow, so it shouldn't be too hard. 'God but look at her smiling, she is so adorable' Naomi lapsed momentarily, and then reasoned to herself, 'stop it, stay strong'

'I need a distraction, what class is next?' she thought getting out her timetable to check, 'politics, with Kieran, that should be interesting enough'.

Emily walked to her locker, opened it, and swung it open. A sudden thought sprang to mind 'Naomi and I have our date tomorrow, shit what should I wear?' she wandered, cursing herself for not looking for something while shopping with Katie the day before.

While Emily stood at her locker, picturing what she had in her wardrobe, her eyes strayed to look down the corridor to Naomi's locker, subconsciously.

Naomi.

When Emily spotted the one person she was thinking about she found herself holding her breath. Before she knew it she was next to Naomi.

Naomi was a little surprised to see Emily but her face lit up when she did. Emily leant against the locker next to Naomi's casually, waiting for Naomi to speak first. Naomi was slightly speechless at the sight of Emily. She still gave her butterflies every time. Naomi looked her in the eye, happier now she was near.

They stood, smiling at one another broadly.

Emily ended up being the one to break the silence. "So what big romantic plan have you got for our date tomorrow?"

Naomi blinked to look up at the ceiling, raising her eyebrows and letting a mischievous smile cross her lips.

"Ah well you are just going to have to wait till tomorrow to find that out aren't you?"

"Not even a hint?" Emily pressed

"Nope"

"Will there be any of this....?" Emily started, before stepping closer to Naomi and running her hand up Naomi's arm to reach her neck. Then she pulled Naomi's face in close to her own.

Naomi watched Emily up close, suspiciously, waiting to see what she would do next.

Emily stepped in close so their foreheads touched.

Naomi cautioned herself, 'no kissing, be strong, save it for tomorrow, damn she is so kissable, no, stop it Naomi.' So Naomi bit her bottom lip to hold her frustration and continued to tease Emily with vague information by saying "you are really just going to have to wait and see" and moved away, breaking the delicious contact. Then she closed her locker and started to walk off after a sneaky wink toward the unsatisfied looking redhead.

She had only taken a few steps away, when a hand grabbed her own from behind, pulling her in reverse.

Naomi was led behind Emily as she determinedly dragged Naomi through the toilet door and into a cubicle, shutting the door behind them both. Naomi looked at Emily, bewildered.

Emily moved closer to remove any distance between them once again.

Body heat mixing as they fused together 'she feels so good' Naomi thought. 'She's making it extremely difficult not to kiss her right now'

Emily moaned in Naomi's ear, "what if I can't 'wait and see', what if I want to find out now?"

Naomi's eyes opened wide, as Emily bit her ear then kissed her on the neck, just below. Naomi nearly forgot herself for a moment, lost in the desire she had to show Emily just how much she was turning her on and returning Emily's charm.

But she wanted their date to be perfect, so she softly stops Emily's kisses by holding her by the shoulders and easing her away. Then to prove she wasn't rejecting her, Naomi swiftly kissed Emily full on the lips and bit down ever so slightly on Emily's bottom lip, tugging it back with her, as she pulled away.  
Naomi opened the toilet cubicle door and stepped out.

This time when she glanced back to wave, Emily looked even more unsatisfied than ever.

Naomi called out a very happy "bye" as she left the toilets.

"Wow" Emily said softly. How the tables had turned, now Naomi was playing 'hard to get'. Emily was frustrated and impressed at Naomi's self control compared to herself. She wanted to kiss the blonde, so badly. Naomi had left her rather turned on.

"She better be planning an amazing date to make up for this" Emily growled aloud, at no-one.

////////////////////


	28. Chapter 28

After yet another slow, slow day at college with Naomi keeping her distance, then disappearing after lunch, to 'sort out a few things', the only thing that was keeping Emily distracted in the small hours left till their date, was fantasizing about the date.

Later that afternoon she'd picked out what she was going to wear. She had had a shower. Washed her hair. Done her makeup. Paced her room. Checked her phone, countless times. Reapplied lippy. Adjusted her hair. But she still had an hour left to kill.

To Emily's luck, Katie had gone out with Danny for the night. Her mum had gone to visit her aunty for the night, and her dad and brother were plonked on the couch ready to watch some big football match that was on telly.

Naomi had told her to meet her at 7 outside the movies but that was all her txt gave away.

//

Naomi herself was going a bit crazy with nerves. She was all ready and dressed to meet Emily but it had taken her six changes of clothes to decide what to wear.

Just before she had left the house she had had a ciggie out of her bedroom window in an attempt to settle her butterflies in her stomach.

Now waiting at the spot she had texted Emily to meet her, Naomi's nerves had tripled.

Spotting Emily, her nerves were replaced by her heart, thumping right out of her chest.

At the proud sight of her date approaching, Naomi gasped.

Emily looked gorgeous. Heels, tight jeans, a nice top covered by a black cardigan, and a cute bow in her hair. Casual but sexy. Emily wore her sweet little shy smile the best though.

Emily only realised as she went into hug Naomi, that she was holding her breath, because the tight hug squeezed the air out of her.

"You look amazing Em" Naomi said, pulling out of the hug, holding Emily's hands instead.

Emily blushed and returned the compliment. Her feelings for Naomi had grown just by looking at her and nearly getting trapped in her deep blue eyes. Emily felt her confidence fading in Naomi's presence, she looked hot. The blushing redhead's cheeks matched her hair, while she held Naomi's warm hands', finding it difficult to believe her own luck.

Naomi caught Emily staring and smiled shyly back, before asking self consciously, "what?"

"Oh it's nothing" Emily lied, when really she was still trying to get her head around everything.

Their first date, it was truly happening.

"Come on gorgeous" Naomi said, tugging Emily in the direction of the movies entrance.

///////////////////////


	29. Chapter 29

Once inside the theatre and having found their seats near the back, the couple began to chat comfortably while they waited for the movie to start.

"What's the movie about?"

"Not sure actually, heard it was alright" Naomi said before a pause, "...I figured if it was no good we could just leave for part two of the date..."

"There's a part two?" Emily asked, intrigued and excitedly

Naomi looked over at Emily.

Emily spotted the sparkle in Naomi's eye, "what have you got planned?" she asked warily.

Naomi responded by simply laughing to herself, returning her eyes to the screen, as the room darkened by the lights dimming.

The girls sat in silence during the movies beginning, for a while engrossed by what was going on in the film.

However Naomi's attention didn't take long to waiver, when Emily snuck her hand into her own and gave it a gentle squeeze.

This was the first time Naomi considered that Emily might be scared and when she looked over at her, she was overtaken by the urge to lean over and kiss her, the adorable little thing that she was. So that's what she did, kissing Emily's neck, evoking a giggle. So she continued.

Naomi couldn't get enough of Emily, but the squirming neck she was tickling with kisses soon led to Emily giggling, so Naomi kept going until a voice somewhere in front loudly whispered, "be quiet!"

This only gave Naomi the giggles as well, so she sat back up, trying to contain her laughing. Catching Emily's eye caused Naomi to lose all restraint and they both outburst with another bout of giggling.

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhh," came from an old man in front, more angrily this time.

So Naomi threw popcorn in the voices' direction and Emily cracked up.

All of a sudden a staff member shone a light on them both and signalled for them to leave, so they stood together to oblige, but just as they walked past the frowning man that had 'shhhhhh'd' them, Naomi tipped the remainder of their popcorn bucket over his head "enjoy the movie."

That was the final straw, Emily and Naomi erupted into fits of laughter and ran from the theatre, out onto the dark street, holding their sides in pain. Emily had tears of laughter running down her cheeks and Naomi was leaning on Emily's shoulder to keep herself up.

When the laughter died down between them into small random giggles, Emily all of a sudden got serious. Catching Naomi's eye, she immediately lost her smile, her eyes darkened and she moved over to Naomi. She grabbed her around the face and kissed her passionately.

Naomi took a second to respond. Then she began to move her lips to match Emily's and wrapped her arms around her waist, holding them tightly together.

After a while they broke apart for air.

"What was that for?"Naomi asked breathlessly

"No reason" Emily replied simply, "so what's next for part two?"

Naomi bit her lip while she thought. "Well we are a bit too early for our dinner reservation, are you hungry?"

Emily shrugged "not really to be honest" she truly didn't mind what they did on their date together, she was just satisfied she had stolen a kiss from Naomi already. It would keep her going for a while. All she was hungry for was more of Naomi's kissing, not that she said that.

Naomi continued to think, "Nightcap at mine?" she suggested

"Okay" Emily agreed happily.

"There's a liquor store around the corner, we can stop in on the way." Naomi linked arms with Emily, taking Emily's silent smile as further agreement.

/


	30. Chapter 30

Walking up Naomi's driveway towards the darkened house, Naomi let out "oh shit" as she realised something, "mums out"

"What's wrong with that?" Emily questioned confused

"Don't have a key"

Naomi led Emily around the back and lifted the back doormat in a hopeful attempt to search for a key. Seeing it was gone she took Emily over to the garden table. She sat down and patted the spot beside her for Emily "what now?" Emily asked with a hint of worry laced in her voice.

"Not sure, but while we think, lets open this vodka" Naomi suggested

With that she broke the seal on the cap, removed the lid and handed the bottle to Emily to do the honours.

The pair drank and talked, but mostly laughed with one another until the bottle was three quarters gone.

Naomi looked over at the house thoughtfully.

She handed the bottle to Emily and stood up, rather unsteadily. Then Emily watched as she walked over to the house, looking up at a certain window that from what Emily could tell was opened slightly.

Noticing this, Emily too, stood up and just as unsteadily followed Naomi to investigate.

Naomi turned over a large empty pot plant onto its top and attempted to stand up on it, stumbling slightly. Emily reached out and grabbed Naomi's hips to help her.

Naomi giggled drunkenly then opened the window above her head, grabbed hold of the windowsill and jumped, attempting to pull herself through.

Which to Emily and Naomi's own surprise, she managed to get her body up, legs dangling.

From inside there was a clattering, as something landed on the floor, Emily assumed it was something Naomi had knocked in all her flailing around. Naomi laughed at herself.

Emily looked up, catching sight of Naomi's thighs and bum sticking out of the window. She smiled shyly and looked away, realising it was possibly perving. When she looked again, Naomi was gone and she soon appeared to Emily's left, through the backdoor.

"Having a good perve, were you Fitch?" Naomi teased, then she skipped down the stairs and swept Emily into her arms and carried her quickly inside before Emily had a chance to argue.

Placing her safely down Naomi stated proudly "there now I've officially swept you off your feet on our date"

Emily grinned widely and retorted jokingly, "is that what that was, seemed to me like you were just taking advantage" then she brushed past the smiling blonde, evoking a subtle shiver.

Not being able to hold back any longer, Naomi grabbed hold of Emily and pinned her back against the kitchen bench to kiss her full on the lips.

Emily was taken by surprise and Naomi's kiss caused her knees to give way, 'lucky I'm held up against the bench' she thought quickly. She let Naomi kiss her, her own want growing in her. She kissed down Emily's neck, sucking every now and then. She kissed along Emily's collarbone and her hands roamed up Emily's sides, brushing past the sides of her breasts as they went.

Emily moaned into the kiss and let their tongues join together once their lips found one another again.

The heat between them was growing and Emily started to get an idea as to where this might be leading. So she leant back to pull from the kiss and to look into Naomi's eyes, darkened with lust but showing confusion now.

Giggling as Naomi bent forward to try and kiss her again, Emily stopped her by putting one finger to Naomi's lips.

Feeling how soft they were, she traced her thumb along them. Emily pulled down Naomi's bottom lip, playing with it, and knowing Naomi was watching her as she did. Emily let the lip flick back and joins with the top lip.

Naomi had gathered that Emily was stalling her but she couldn't work out why. So she waited while Emily played with her lips, not minding because just about anything Emily did was adorable to watch. So she just waited patiently for Emily to figure out how to say what was on her mind.

Before Emily spoke, she made a conscious note that she loved Naomi's lips.

"You should know I don't put out on first dates"

To which Naomi smiled and replied, "You are so adorable you know that?"

A blushing Emily looked down at her feet, soaking up the heartfelt compliment.

Naomi suddenly yawned, making her realise how tired she was, so she confessed, "It has been hard work resisting your charms the last few days, you have worn me out"

Emily rolled her eyes.

/


	31. Chapter 31

Naomi took Emily up to her bedroom and turned on the bedside light. She grabbed a few shirts from her drawer and handed one to Emily, then she removed her own clothing, apart from her underwear and said cheekily "feel free to perve as much as you like Fitch, but that's all you getting tonight"

Emily just rolled her eyes again and copied Naomi.

Once she had the t-shirt on, she pushed Naomi backward onto the bed and placed a gentle kiss on the unsuspecting blonde's nose, before crawling over top of her and onto the other side of the bed. Emily climbed in under the blankets and Naomi did the same.

The two lay on their sides facing one another.

Emily lifted her hand up in the air and Naomi joined the hand with her own. They lay there, linking and unlinking their fingers until Emily yawned.

Naomi looked at her as she does and then moved over next to her in the bed. Emily rolled over, facing away from Naomi while she snuggled in behind, spooning her. Their bodies held close. Naomi wrapped her free arm over Emily hugging her tighter and finding her hand, linking their fingers together.

Emily's hair had fallen back onto the pillow, revealing the side of her neck.

Naomi brushed her lips over Emily's ear, saying in a tiny whisper "night Em" then bringing her lips down to Emily's neck and barely touching the delicate skin, places her lips there, leaving a few tiny kisses.

"Night Naomi" Emily said through a yawn, she could feel Naomi's lips turn into a smile against her neck.

Then Naomi lay back down onto the pillow, Emily giving her hand a gentle squeeze.

She drew in a deep breath, and relaxed totally as she exhaled slowly.

Emily listened as Naomi's breathing evened out and she knew she was asleep.

Not long after, Emily followed, drifting off onto sweet dreams of a certain beautiful blonde.

/


	32. Chapter 32

Naomi awoke to the sun beaming in through the window.

It took a couple of moments to realise and remember there was someone lying with her.

Opening her eyes she looked down to see Emily lying half across her with her head tucked into her neck.

Naomi couldn't bring herself to disturb the sleeping beauty, so she just lay there, feeling Emily's soft, steady breaths on her neck. She relished the closeness.

Then she started to freak out a bit. She was truly having deep feelings surge through her and they were big enough to scare her and too big to try and ignore anymore. 'What do they all mean, and how deep do they go?'

Desperately needing a second to think and try and do so clearly, Naomi gently inched out from under Emily, who didn't even stir.

Down in the kitchen, Naomi got herself a drink of water. Decisions needed to be made and fast.

Standing over the kitchen sink, she stood thinking madly. Her tummy, rumbling suddenly broke her train of thought. "Crap" they had skipped dinner, Emily must be starving.

Naomi then started to prepare some emergency breakfast. All the thinking would have to wait till after they had been fed, Naomi concluded.

Meanwhile Emily had begun to stir. Opening her eyes to reveal her abandonment in Naomi's bed, she had a moment of panic. Reaching her hand over to Naomi's empty spot, she felt it was still vaguely warm so she got up and decided to find Naomi.

As she walked down the stairs, Emily heard someone cooking in the kitchen and the dread left her stomach as soon as she saw Naomi, back to her, standing over the stove.

Naomi heard someone walk up behind her and felt two hands wrap themselves around her.

"Morning you. You were meant to stay in bed while I cooked you some dinner-slash-breakfast-slash-lunch" Naomi growled through a smile.

"I...got...lonely" Emily complained in between kisses she was leaving across Naomi's back and over her shoulder blades.

Naomi couldn't even pretend to mad at the cute face she saw as she turned around to greet Emily with a kiss good morning. She let her lips linger on Emily's a moment longer; her lips were so damn addictive.

"Help me take this food back to bed?" Naomi asked sweetly.

/


	33. Chapter 33

HEY ALL READERS. THANKS FOR FOLLOWING

LET ME KNOW WHAT YOUR THOUGHTS ARE.

TIPS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME

Once filled to the brim, Emily leant over to give Naomi a 'thank you' kiss.

Knowing what for, Naomi replied "you're welcome," then grinning asked, "want a shower?"

Emily looked at Naomi and feigning shock

"Is that your way of telling me that I smell?"

Naomi is quick to defend herself saying "no, I love how you smell," then blushed when she realised what she had un-intentionally revealed.

Emily just grinned; knowing how Naomi was when it came to speaking about how she felt so she just left it.

Jumping up from the bed Emily chimed in "better take this smelly girl to the shower then huh?"

Naomi led Emily to the end of the hallway and opened the door to the bathroom. She turned the shower on, adjusting the temperature and walked out to find Emily a towel.

Emily began to strip. She heard Naomi re-enter the room but pretended she hadn't. Then pausing a moment or two, turned to face Naomi, grinning. "Having a nice perve?" she teased.

Naomi let her eyes linger on Emily's party naked body, smirking before throwing Emily the towel, then made a hasty exit. Naomi is blushing like crazy and decided she needed a ciggie.

Emily was loving the shower. Warm and refreshing over her body. While she is standing there her mind drifted back to Naomi. She was having so much fun with her. Laughing. Kissing. God the kissing. Emily felt as if she melted every time Naomi kissed her, it felt so incredibly perfect.

Suddenly Emily remembered she was still standing in the shower. She had got so distracted daydreaming. Stepping out and wrapping a towel around herself, she headed back to Naomi's room.

"Want something to wear?" Naomi questioned Emily, who seemed slightly dazed when she reappeared. Not waiting for an answer she got up and opened her drawer. While she is digging around, Emily's phone lit up and started vibrating from on top of the drawers. "Katie calling"

Naomi sent a quick glance at the frowning Emily, who had already predicted who it would be, and then Naomi picked it up and answered.

"Hi Katie, its Naomi, Emily's a bit busy with me at the moment but I'll get her to call you back"

There was a long silence on the other end

"...no just get her to get her ass home, she's forgotten 'mum and daughter day out'!" with that Katie hung up.

Emily's face was priceless. She couldn't believe what she had just heard. Naomi scaring Katie off with innuendo was a good trick but she was going to pay for it eventually. But for now she was ecstatic. "I cannot believe you just did that!" Emily said grinning widely "amazing, you're amazing" she added. "But I do need to get home..." she trailed off sadly.

"Ah well you do what you gotta do" Naomi replied, not hiding her evident disappointment.

On hearing this Emily asked "will I see you tonight? Are you coming out?" hope filling her heart.

"Yeah course" Naomi stated, a little distantly, holding out some clothes to Emily and turning away to give her privacy while she dressed.

"Sorry" Emily said nervously, pulling on the last item of Naomi's clothing.

Naomi resigned, how could she be mad at Emily for having to leave, when it wasn't up to her.

Turning back she said, "come here." She grabbed Emily by the wrist and pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her forcefully on the lips and nibbling her bottom lip. She looked into Emily's eyes, searching in hope to find out what she was thinking.

Emily brought her hand up to touch Naomi's face softly, and then glided a thumb across the lips she loved, watching as they stretched into a smile. With that Emily left a small kiss on them quickly and left, yelling backwards "I'll ring you later this afternoon and if I don't talk to you, then I'll see you tonight anyway".

Naomi's eye dropped to Emily's cute ass as she walked out of view.

As soon as she heard the front door shut, her heart felt a bit heavy.

'Is it possible that I miss her already?'

/


	34. Chapter 34

'I haven't felt this good in a long time' Naomi had thought to herself. She had just received a flirty txt from Emily and after reading it, couldn't wipe the smile from her face.

Gina had noticed the change in her daughter and had commented also.

"Your phone's been running red hot all afternoon" Naomi's mum had observed and told her distracted daughter. Naomi wasn't listening. She was too busy reading Emily's latest txt.

Naomi bit her bottom lip, deep in thought as to what she was going to reply.

She and Emily were having a playful argument _'who was the better kisser?'_

The two of them were both defending their sides defiantly and neither was backing down. The playful argument was getting no-where.

_"Prove urself tonight Fitch, wen I see u"_ Naomi wrote into her phone, _"Put ur money where ur mouth is."_

Emily replied, _"If u can w8 that long"_

_"How do u mean?"_

Emily explained, _"Looks like im not goin comin 2 Keiths b4 the club tonight"_

_"What, why not?"_

_"1 guess"_

_"Katie?"_

_"Correct! Sori!"_

_"Thats okay, bt u will have to make t up to me u realise?_

_"I'm sure I can think of somethn"_

Naomi's texts began to space apart and she was taking longer and longer to reply, so Emily knew she was sulking. At least it showed that she cared. Emily ended up saying goodbye and told Naomi she would,

_"Kiss...I mean, talk to u later ;)" _then she went to find Katie to plan the night.

/

Saturday afternoon flew by. Before she knew it, Naomi was outside Keith's pub, Effy at her side.

Naomi looked hot; she had gone to extra effort to dress up in attempt to impress Emily, much to her own shame. Until Emily had come along, she hadn't cared what others thought of her.

After a shitload of drink and a few lousy games of pool with Cook and JJ, the whole group, minus the twins and Thomas, hit the clubs. Or club. The usual place they went on a Saturday.

Thomas organised the night there and they hadn't had a bad night yet.

Skipping the lines and entering the thumping club, Naomi smelt the familiar smell of sweaty, boozed teens, and cringed.

Cook appeared at her side, "keen for a dance Naomikins?"

The heat of the club was already getting to Naomi, "soon, first I need to sit down" she says feeling a bit woozy

"Taxi" cook joked, at Naomi's cheap-drunkenness

As soon as Naomi sat down her head began to clear, and she gets her second-wind.

"Do I have to ask for you to buy me a drink?" Naomi demanded with a teasing smile. Cook just laughed and drummed the bar with his fists in celebration. Then he signalled the barman to bring over drinks.

Naomi watched him while he turned and leant back against the bar on his elbows, scanning the room.

"Nice" he stated admiring at a tall brunette as she struts past. Naomi rolled her eyes and grabbed one of the drinks from the bartender, passing it to Cook, and then grabbed one for herself.

"Cheers babe" Cook said before swiftly tipping the shot down his throat.

Naomi copied him and placed the empty glass back onto the bar, then looked over at Cook expectantly.

Cook didn't need a verbal invitation; he twirled Naomi into the crowd through to the middle of the dance floor and twirled her again on the spot by her hand. Naomi laughed. Tonight was becoming fun already.

/


	35. Chapter 35

Emily entered the club in a bad mood. However the prospect of seeing Naomi was cheering her up considerably. 'Fucking Katie! No, forget her." Emily thought.

Across the room Emily met eyes with Effy who was sitting in a booth with Freddy and Pandora.

'If I'm going to find Naomi, Effy should know where to look' Emily figured, heading away from Katie and to the booth.

Effy was smiling her signature knowing smile at Emily as she approached and before Emily could ask, Effy stated simply "over there," and pointed in the direction of the crowd and the dance floor. Emily followed Effy's eyes to fall directly on Naomi.

From what Emily could tell Naomi was dancing with Cook. Rather closely as well.

Effy raised an eyebrow at Emily when she looked back but Emily acted unaffected and just shrugged away at what Effy was implying.

'Naomi and Cook were just mates,' and she would leave them to dance and catch up with her soon. But for now Emily needed a drink. "I need a drink, anyone?" Emily asked.

She received three "no thanks Em's" and so she turned and headed to the bar as fast as she could without being too obvious.

'What the fuck Emily, cut out that jealousy, you don't need to be. Effy was so annoying. Was she trying to tell me something? No forget it. New subject' Emily thought, throwing back her drink without stopping and holding it out to the bartender to be refilled.

She didn't like to be the jealous type, but with Naomi it was different.

Emily could feel how drunk she was getting now. The room was thudding all around her head. Music and the dense air made it feel way more crowded than it probably was.

Needing a distraction, she spun around to face the club. A tall brunette girl caught her eye, dancing with a guy and swaying sensually to the music. She seemed to be moving to her own beat and having the best time. 'Why does she look so familiar?' Emily wandered

The girls eyes were closed so Emily didn't realise she was staring until she was caught. The brunette just smiled and looked away.

Emily went back to facing the bar, slightly embarrassed. Placing her head in her hands she rubbed her temples trying to clear her mind of all that was clouding it.

She only lifted her head when she felt somebody brush up beside her as they approached the bar. Her immediate hope was that it was Naomi.

Catching the person's eye and not finding Naomi's blue ones sparkling back, Emily didn't even try to hide her disappointment. Instead it was Tazmin. The girl she had been watching dancing. No wonder she looked so familiar.

"Not who you were hoping for?" the brunette asked upfront.

Emily instantly felt bad and gave Tazmin an apologetic smile and "sorry...ignore me"

Tazmin smiled an amazing smile and pulled Emily's chin up to face her saying "If I wanted to ignore you, would I have come over?" she winked then asked the bartender for a drink. She tuned back to Emily asking "So who is this person?"

"Just someone"

"Not just anyone though?"

Emily just shrugged and smiled up at the curious beauty beside her and attempted to change the subject.

"Sooo..." Tazmin watched Emily closely over the top of her glass as she took a sip. Then she offered it to Emily for a drink, but Emily just waved her hand up, politely declining.

Trying a different approach to lighten the quiet redhead up, Tazmin said "I seem to remember you being a good dancer, come on?" and when she had finished the rest of her drink in one gulp, she didn't wait for Emily to answer and tugged Emily off her stool before she could protest.

In the thick of the dance floor, Tazmin was holding Emily's hands attempting to get her dancing.

Emily sighed, unable to refuse Tazmin's infectious enthusiasm any longer, and gave in to Tazmin, letting her spark her into action.

/


	36. Chapter 36

Naomi had needed to pee and had left Cook to hit on some poor innocent girl that had been dancing next to them.

Where was Emily? Entering the bathroom she pulled out her phone, no texts. With a frown she had a quick wee and as she was washing her hands she checked her make up in the mirror for any smudging. Satisfied, she left to look for the beautiful little redhead she'd been missing.

Naomi walked past a booth and noticed Effy sitting there with a bored looking Pandora and Freddy so she doubled back and put her mission on hold, slipping into the booth alongside Freddy. "Hey" Naomi said cheerfully, "Seen Emily?"

Effy raised an eyebrow and nodded. Pandora chirped up "Emsy-pooh was here a while ago, looking for you actually, but when she saw you dancing with Cookie she changed her mind and went off somewhere."

Naomi groaned. Not the best thing for Emily to see. Cook did like to feel her up. He liked to push the boundaries.

"Do you know where she went?" Naomi said after a moment.

"For a drink"

"Okay thanks, I think I might just need one," Naomi said with a frustrated tone. She began to slide out of the booth when Freddy said "hold on, I'll come with you, my round I think?"

Freddy stood at the bar and after he had ordered the round of drinks and looked around for Emily, alongside Naomi.

"Don't think she has left, Katie's still here look" Freddy pointed out Katie's across the room, practically eating a guy's face. Naomi and Freddy chuckled, a little disturbed by the sight.

"Here you go mate," the bartender said from behind the bar. Freddy turned to collect the drinks and with them in hand he offered "good luck" and walked back to the girls.

Naomi sighed. Texting was useless. No-one ever heard their phones with the noise of the club to compete with. 'Better try the dance floor' Naomi decided She stood on her tip toes trying to see over the heads but there was too much movement. So she pushed through the outer edge of the crowd to get a better look.

Just when Naomi was about to give up and even go home when she saw a flash of red to her right and quickly looked over.

Emily.

Butterflies began to flutter but were stamped out when Naomi's stomach dropped. Naomi spotted Emily's dance partner, who looked annoyingly familiar and made Naomi's smile fade.

'Wasn't that the girl from the party last weekend? Is she trying her luck with Emily again? God she is persistent!' Naomi fumed to herself.

'No' she warned herself, 'I'm not jealous, don't get jealous', she stood back from the pair dancing together while she decided what she was going to do next.

/

_So, what's going on in all your minds, give us a gander? I want to know what you think so far..._


	37. Chapter 37

Emily was having a blast. She was letting herself unwind and purely not giving a fuck. If Naomi wanted her, she could find her. Emily had felt a bit pathetic with all the chasing she seemed to be doing.

On the other hand she was surprised by the way she'd been feeling lately. More confident and strong minded. Whether it was because of Naomi or not was beside the point. 'There I go, thinking of Naomi again.' Emily caught her thoughts and pulled her mind back to the present.

She wasn't leading Tazmin on, they were just dancing, no strings attached, just fun.

Emily relaxed further, only to tense up again when Tazmin leant over to say something in her ear "can't deny you're having fun" Tazmin said smiling ruefully at Emily who rolled her eyes.

What Emily hadn't realised was that Tazmin had seen Naomi and was playing the flirt while she watched, hoping to deter her away.

However Emily was oblivious, her back to Naomi.

What Tazmin wasn't counting on was Naomi coming over to stake her claim. Seeing tazmin catch her eye then obviously flirt with Emily in front of her, only made her angry. And angry enough to do something about it.

Hiding her scowl and plastering a huge grin, in its place, she marched over to the two girls, stepping right intro view next to them.

"Déjà Vu" Naomi started, "thanks for keeping Emily company," she said with a laugh at Tazmin and a wink at Emily, "but mind if I cut in now?"

Naomi's question was undoubtedly rhetorical, and without any come-back Tazmin stepped away with her hands up surrendering.

Naomi and Emily didn't watch her leave. Emily looked as though she no longer acknowledged tazmins existence, as soon as she had laid eyes on Naomi.

Her heart was already beating faster. She felt Naomi's arm slip around her protectively before she turned, finally giving Emily her full attention, now that tazmin was out of the picture. The redhead was a little lost for words. Naomi had that effect on her.

Catching Emily's look of amazement to her display of behaviour, Naomi glanced up at the ceiling chuckling and then pulling Emily in tight for a hug.

To have Naomi's body up close again, sent a shiver of excitement through Emily, and she herself laughed and looked up at the blonde in her arms. "God you're hot when you are jealous."

Naomi sighed and gave Emily's a tight squeeze, "beware the green eyed monster" knowing Emily would recognise the 'Othello' quote.

"Green is a sexy shade on you" Emily teased and Naomi just smiled back, finding her attention grabbed again by Emily's kissable lips. They always triggered a deep urge in Naomi to kiss them. So that's what Naomi did. She leant in and kiss them.

Emily gasped just before their lips connected; she was silenced as soon as they did. However she pulled away quickly. Kissing Naomi was absolutely amazing; she could do it all night, but not right now. Katie had fully put her off 'Public Displays of Affection', with all her usual behaviour.

Thinking of Katie, this was not how Emily wanted to tell Katie about her and Naomi, so kissing could wait. Emily leant into Naomi's chest, embracing her and kissing her neck.

The pair began to dance and laugh at one another. Alcohol working through their systems. Naomi was getting freer, not caring or thinking, enjoying the small constant touch she continued with Emily.

Emily ran her hands up Naomi's arms and back down to link their hands together tighter. Naomi's leg slipped between her own, warmth emanating from their and Naomi hears Emily moan softly into her neck.

As they were swaying to the beat, Naomi turned Emily around and re-linked their hands; she slid their fists down Emily's front and wrapped her into a tight hug.

Now Emily could feel Naomi's breasts pressed into her back and it felt amazing, she didn't want them to part.

One of Naomi's thumbs slowly traced along Emily's waistband in the front of her jeans and a tingle of warmth shot between her legs.

They both swayed and grinded together along with the beat of the music, letting the atmosphere wash over them. Emily brought one of her hands up to Naomi's neck behind her and glided it through her hair, grabbing it slightly in response to Naomi's thumb slipping below the waistband on her jeans and tickling just below her lingerie band.

Emily was getting hot from all this contact and she could hear Naomi's breaths becoming irregular in her ear. She pushed back into Naomi, rubbing against the warmth there. A tiny moan escaped Naomi's lips and they grazed Emily's ear as she breathed. Emily smiled at the reactions she was creating.

Moving her head down, Naomi's lips found Emily's neck and a series of soft kisses initiated the contact there. The feel and the sound of Naomi's kisses so close to her ear, made Emily wonder where else those perfect lips would feel nice. She no longer wanted to wait to find out, far too curious now.

The hand she held Naomi's neck with, held tighter, and she spun around, unfortunately also pulling the Naomi's hand from her waistband. Emily brought her face inches away from Naomi's, whose eyes had darkened and she had a look on her face that Emily couldn't quite determine.

Naomi raised an eyebrow, questioning Emily of what was next, but she didn't wait for a response. Naomi grabbed Emily's waistband with her hands and pulled her real close. Lips nearly grazing and breath mingling.

The redhead moved a mm further, eyes closing and want drawing her in desperately and helplessly.

All of a sudden Emily's attention is stolen by a buzzing in her pants, that she soon realised had nothing to do with her body. It was her phone.

Naomi looked down at Emily in confusion and even slight frustration at Emily's timing to pull back.

Emily pulled out her phone from her pocket. "Katie" lashing up on her screen. The girl couldn't have worse timing. Knowing full well that it wouldn't be wise to press _'Ignore'_ or to answer it in the loud muffling club, Emily grabbed Naomi and pulled her through the crowd heading for the toilets.

/


	38. Chapter 38

Emily pushed though everyone, leading Naomi who was watching her closely from behind. She had wanted those lips so badly and Katie always had a knack of ruining a good moment. She craved Emily's touch again, their hands clasped together, would have to make do for the meanwhile. But Naomi decided right then, that she was 'going to get that kiss!'

The bathroom door swung closed behind them as Emily pulled Naomi through and quickly turned just behind it, to answer her phone urgently. Naomi saw the worry flashing across her cute little face.

"Hello? Katie?"

Naomi leant in to hear the other end of the call over the muffled pumping bass from next door to them in the club.

"Where are you bitch?" was Katie's charming response

"Inside, where are you?"

"I left over half an hour ago, tell mum I'm staying at Effys okay, I'm with Danny."

Emily tried to interrupt to say something but Katie cut her off, I'll see you in the morning yeah? And watch out for that lezza, stay with JJ if you have to" Emily rolled her eyes in annoyance, "bye Em" Katie finished and there was a beep as she hung up. Emily glared down at her phone as if it was Katie. 'She always leaves me,' but Emily wasn't going to let Katie ruin her night. Catching Naomi's thoughtful eyes she went to say something when the bathrooms door burst open, 3 bustling girls pushed through and knocking the door into Naomi, who knocked into Emily.

As the door knocked into Naomi, she was thrown into Emily's arms. Naomi held her arm up as she fell, managing to hold the wall above Emily's head to catch herself.

Now, conveniently those luscious lips were only a little way away and Naomi lost all other thoughts.

Emily leant forward suddenly, surprising herself by the impulse and kissed Naomi, holding her lips between her own, keeping them captured before leaning back, a nibble timed to hold Naomi's bottom lip between her teeth, then let go before it could hurt. Then she planted another kiss on Naomi's lips. Not satisfied with only one.

Naomi's eyes remained closed and Emily waited anxiously for them to reopen so she could look into the deep blue orbs for a response. Which she didn't get from Naomi's eyes. Naomi's hand slowly rose to her face and lightly touched her lips, missing the small touch, and feeling its tingling lingering.

The tiny kiss from the redhead making Naomi blissfully unaware of anything around her. She missed the lips all of a sudden and her eyes flashed open to reconnect with the slightly concerned brown eyes of Emily.

All of this emotion was surging through Naomi now and she took a deep breath in to compose herself, confidence re-entering her as her lungs filled.

Winking at Emily she said "That all you got?"

Surprise sprung to Emily's face. Naomi's words were the last thing she had been expecting, especially when all her actions ad expressions, contradicted them.

"Is that a challenge? Cause if so, I'm more than happy to accept" Emily returned.

Naomi knew then that she wanted another one of those kisses more than ever and she was going to do her best to achieve one before the night was over. Knowing that Emily wasn't going to give her what she wanted that easily, Naomi thought they better leave now, in order to work down Emily's 'hard to get' routine and in a much quieter environment.

Hopefully somewhere she had a better chance of thinking straight.

/

_Getting nearer to the end of the story. _

_Continuous thanks to everyone who has read this far. I hope it has been to your satisfactory, but it could be too early to say... _


	39. Chapter 39

Once Naomi had Emily to herself back at her house, she lost all her previous momentum. In her house and in her room made everything suddenly become very real. Nervousness aside, Naomi knew exactly what she wanted. What she didn't know, was how to get what she wanted.

Any alcohol in her system had practically worn off so she didn't have the same loose mind to work with. She had started to think too much again. Over thinking could get her into a bit of trouble.

Emily looked at Naomi shyly, standing in the doorway to Naomi's room, a little awkwardly than she had the last time she had been there.

Not sure how to say what she needed to say to Emily, Naomi went over to Emily to show her instead. Naomi walked purposefully over to Emily and took her hand and pulled her to the edge of the bed to sit beside her.

Emily let out a small yawn; their hands were resting in Naomi's lap.

Naomi lay back on the bed. Neither Naomi nor Emily minded the calm silence that had fallen between them. Emily copied Naomi and lied back beside the blonde and turning her head to look at her. While Naomi lay there, she started thinking. About everything. Everything that had to do with Emily. Emily, Emily, Emily. Naomi's favourite person to think about. Probably her favourite person.

Naomi was drawn from her thoughts of Emily, by Emily. Her hand touching the side of her cheek then brushing through her hair, curling the blonde waves behind one ear. Her touch was so sensual and loving.

Turning her head to look at the girl of her thoughts, Naomi wasn't surprised when she was instantly trapped in Emily's big brown eyes. Emily looked into Naomi's blue eyes, to try and read her thoughts; they were so deep and vast that all Emily could see was 'mystery'.

One that she was dying to solve.

She watched as Naomi blinked a few times, and then closed her eyes. Emily was still holding her hand between them. They felt hot, joined together, and linked comfortably. Allowing a constant contact. But Emily desired more of Naomi's touch.

/


	40. Chapter 40

As Naomi lay there facing Emily, breathing peacefully. Emily soon started to think that she had fallen asleep, but then Naomi's thumb grazed her own over their joint hands and smiled, reassuring Emily that she was only resting.

When Emily's thoughts turned to kissing Naomi, her eyes fell onto Naomi's lips. The same lips she had kissed only hours earlier. They were definitely addictive. Emily was certain that she would never grow tired of Naomi's amazing kisses. Those soft lips. She moved a hand to trace over the lips with a finger. Which evoked a tiny smile in Naomi when she felt the familiar touch over her lips.

With her lips now tingling, Naomi also brought her thoughts back round to kissing Emily. Opening her eyes as she did.

She needed to say something. Her emotions were overwhelming her now. So Naomi did what best explained them and used her lips to tell Emily everything in one kiss.

Somehow Naomi's kiss felt different to Emily. It was more careful, gentle and loving. Emily had gotten used to kissing Naomi with so much passion and heat, that she paused, mid kiss to work it out.

Feeling Emily pause caused Naomi to draw back hesitantly. Emily chuckled at the look on the blondes face. "Don't look so worried" Naomi rolled her eyes and then looked back at Emily with a smile. 'How does she read me so easily?'

"Kiss me again?" Emily asked

Naomi didn't reply she didn't want to; all she wanted was another kiss.

So when her lips rejoined Emily's and began to pick up speed, Naomi's tongue soon locked with Emily's. She moaned and Naomi brought her hand up to hold Emily's chin. Needing more, Naomi let go of Emily's hand and moved hers up to Emily's neck to pull her into the kiss deeper.

Things were moving quickly. Emily rolled on top of Naomi to get more of the closeness she desired. Straddling Naomi, Emily sat up and began to undo the buttons on the front of Naomi's shirt. She continued undoing them, while she went back to kissing Naomi, and then she slid the shirt from her shoulders.

Naomi was pushed down to keep her where she was and Emily kissed moved down her neck, down to Naomi's breasts covered by a black lacy bra.

Slipping her hands around Naomi, Emily unclipped her bra and pulled it off, throwing it behind her somewhere. Then she returned to her kissing, descending towards Naomi's now uncovered breasts. Emily licked just below Naomi's right nipple. Naomi let out a gasp and Emily smiled through her kisses, loving the fact that she was able to evoke such a reaction with only a few touches.

Emily carried on sucking; trying to leave a love mark, in a place that only they would know was there.

Hands drifted into Emily's hair, holding her head in place to encourage Emily to keep doing what she was doing. Naomi's breathing was becoming louder. Emily swapped her attention to Naomi's left breast. Naomi was beginning to squirm under Emily.

All of this caressing was sending tingles through Naomi's body and she was becoming flushed. A greater urge and anticipation was growing in her for Emily more than ever.

Naomi was pulled from her blissful daze when she felt Emily moving down her body, kissing her way down nearing her centre. Emily stopped at Naomi's belly button and in her new position between Naomi's legs she undid Naomi's jeans and dragged them down slowly, watching Naomi as she did so.

Now left in only her underwear, Naomi felt a shiver pass through her, when her eyes reconnected with her lovers. Naomi could feel the heat between her legs and realised that things are getting pretty serious. This knowledge kicked her thoughts back into action and she started to stress out slightly at the intensity of everything. 'What are we doing? Am I ready for this? What am I supposed to be doing?' Naomi wandered.

Watching Naomi from her position, Emily noticed Naomi's expression change to scream nervousness as she hesitated.

Emily moved back up Naomi and placed her hands either side of her head, holding herself up in a half prone hold above Naomi.

Without breaking eye contact, Emily changed her mind and sat back up again, straddling Naomi. From there she started to undo her top and then unzipped her skirt, removing both items of clothing, left in her underwear.

From there she tried to gauge Naomi's expression to see what was the next move.

/


	41. Chapter 41

Naomi had looked on while Emily had undressed and during which she was readjusting her view of Emily. She wasn't just beautiful, she was fucking beautiful. Lying there looking up at the gorgeous creature on top of her, Naomi couldn't help but to sit up and kiss Emily.

Emily's breath hitched when Naomi's face inched closer, she could feel Naomi's hot breath on her lips and her eyes fell shut. But as quickly as Naomi's face had neared, it was gone as she moved further to find Emily's ear and her lips tickled Emily there. Emily's eyes shot open to the unexpected contact.

The blonde knew now for sure that she had never 'wanted' anyone more in her entire life. She had never been so turned on in her entire life, 'needed' anyone more. Sliding her hands behind Emily to her back, Naomi's hands came to Emily's bra clasp, and without hesitation she unhooked it, letting Emily's breast fall free. Naomi slid off the bra.

Now practically naked, like Naomi, Emily felt less reserved and nervous. Because now she knew that this was what Naomi wanted as much as herself. She pushed Naomi back down to the bed, following her and joining their lips together when they met, for the open, unreserved kiss she was dying for.

Naomi's hands tangled in Emily's hair and then she let them travel down her body, to reach Emily's breasts. She broke the searing kiss, causing Emily to whimper slightly at the loss of contact. Emily attempted to recapture Naomi lips again but Naomi swiftly turned Emily onto her back and switched their positions to straddle her.

The kiss turned much more intense and Naomi felt desire rush through her when she cupped and squeezed Emily's amazing breasts with both her hands. Naomi found Emily's nipples and played with them till she no longer could resist tasting them. Naomi gently kissed the first then the second, before flicking her tongue over each one. Then she began to suck.

Emily loved the attention Naomi was giving her breasts, however Naomi didn't get much time to explore them before she was pulled back up and into a tender kiss. While she kissed Emily, she carried on playing with Emily's nipples, evoking small moans.

The redhead got fired up and reclaimed her previous position on top of Naomi again by spinning her over, pinning her down in a deep kiss. Naomi felt hands nearing her knickers and cautiously bringing them down her legs. Knowing what was to come; Naomi moaned in anticipation and kicked her knickers over and off her ankles.

/


	42. Chapter 42

The first touch was amazing and completely special.

Emily slid one finger slowly down Naomi's centre, opening her up and causing Naomi to groan and spread her legs wider in response. Naomi surprised herself with her own actions when her hips jerked into Emily as she entered Naomi with one finger. Soon followed by a second.

Emily began to move her fingers in and out of Naomi, with just the right amount of pressure from her thumb on her clit.

Naomi kissed Emily frantically but when Emily parted soon after, Naomi moaned with annoyance, till she felt why. Emily kissed a trail down Naomi's neck to her breasts. Naomi's breath hitched and then continued quickly and audibly. With each kiss Emily laid on her skin, Naomi felt tingles and warm traces of her lips stamping themselves to her burning skin. Emily paused her downward descent to kiss each of Naomi's nipples.

But Emily didn't linger long; she pulled her fingers out of Naomi, much to her dismay, and then glided them down Naomi's thigh, leaving a shiny wet trail behind. Then she crawled down further and kissed her way up Naomi's inner thighs, licking up the wet trail and nearing Naomi's centre, very, very, slowly.

Another frustrated groan left Naomi's mouth and Emily got a look in her eye and they darkened with purpose.

Then suddenly her lips are on Naomi. Emily's tongue slipped out to tease Naomi's clit and provoked yet another jerk of Naomi's hips. Emily licked slowly to ensure that Naomi rode her pleasure for as long as possible. Naomi is dying for Emily to consume her. She felt her excitement growing, each time that Emily plunged her tongue into her. Naomi reacted by grabbing the sheets, letting out a loud moan as she fought for control.

Naomi whispered Emily's name over and over subconsciously. Naomi bit her bottom lip and felt the feeling that had been building inside, suddenly overwhelm her and take over.

"Emily!" Naomi cried out and then after arching her back, she fell back onto the bed. Warmth emanated throughout Naomi's body and shivers shot all over. Her toes curled up in ecstasy.

When Naomi regained more control of her sensations she felt Emily crawl up beside her and wrapped an arm around her, pulling her in close.

At last Naomi's eyes opened to meet Emily's. A total feeling of love filled Naomi and she tenderly kissed Emily, tasting herself in the kiss. Pulling away, Naomi looked into Emily's face again and a shy smile crossed her lips while blushing and pulled the blankets up over them. Emily simply returned the smile and curled into Naomi's side again.

Naomi leant in to whisper into Emily's ear, pausing to kiss it and making Emily giggle.

"I think...I love you, Emily Fitch"

At those words, Naomi felt Emily smiling into her neck before she replied, "I know. I love you Naoms"

Those were the last words Naomi heard before she slipped helplessly into a peaceful sleep, with the redhead she loved, tightly wrapped in her arms.

/


	43. Chapter 43

Naomi was dressed and sneaking from her room.

With a glance back at the beautiful redhead that lay barely covered by a sheet on her bed, Naomi clicked her door close behind her. Naomi dreaded having to talk about what had happened the night before so she was going to delay the conversation for as long as possible. She needed to go for a bike ride to clear her head. Grabbing her shoes and an apple from the kitchen, she made for the front door.

"Naomi?" a small voice spoke behind Naomi. She turned to see Emily, standing, in a t-shirt that was back to front and inside out, obviously it had been hurried to put on. The t-shirt was coupled with a heartbroken face.

Naomi looked at her feet, not a clue what to say. This wouldn't look good from Emily's point of view.

"Naomi?" Emily said again, this time with more emotion.

"I..."Naomi attempted but shook her head, she was torn whether to leave and avoid the inevitable, or stay and face the unknown.

Somehow she was concreted to the spot unable to do anything.

"...I get it, you can go, but I'm not going to wait for you to come back...I'm going to leave too." Emily said impartially.

Hearing this, Naomi was stunned. This wasn't what she was expecting. Emily had always put up with her indifference and waited patiently. Now it seemed Emily's patience had run out and Naomi had been thrown a curve ball.

'That's not what I want, she can't go, I want her to stay,' Naomi thought frantically.

"No!" Naomi burst desperately.

"No, what?"

"No don't go, please" she pleaded with Emily.

"Wasn't that what you were about to do? What's the difference Naomi?" Emily asked, "Bit hypocritical don't you think?"

Naomi was remaining where she was, caught out and helpless. She looked around herself, trying to think of a reasonable explanation. Emily completely gave up, sighed and walked back upstairs to Naomi's room.

5 minutes later, Naomi watched as Emily entered the room once again, dressed and carrying her things. She tried to pass Naomi to get out the front door, but Naomi stopped her, blocking her path.

"Move" Emily growled unhappily.

"I can't"

"Yes you can," Emily cried incredulously.

"No I can't...let you go..." Emily paused at Naomi's words. There was double meaning to them, and Emily sensed this.

Emily had stopped attempting to pass Naomi to leave now, so Naomi felt some hope that she still might have a chance at saving the situation.

"I wasn't leaving, well, I mean, not fully."

Emily raised an eyebrow.

"I just was going out to clear my head and sort my thoughts."

Emily folded her arms with a look of disbelief and annoyance directed at Naomi. 'At least she is listening' Naomi figured, so she continued.

"I got scared..."

"What was it you were scared of this time?" Emily sighed out, not sure whether she could be bothered listening to Naomi's usual excuses.

"Lots of things...but mostly...losing you, I guess" Emily's eyes softened but clouded over with confusion.

"How could you lose me when you haven't allowed yourself to have me?"

"...because I'm afraid it might not work out between us and I couldn't lose our friendship over that" Emily cringed at the word 'friendship'. Is Naomi trying to take back what she said last night?

"What makes you think we wouldn't work out?"

Naomi was stumped. She hadn't thought of it that way before. All she had been doing was dooming the relationship before there even was one, with all her negative ideas.

Emily had started to get fidgety again; her urge to leave was stronger now that she had discovered Naomi's lack of confidence regarding what they had together. The morning after there was not much evidence that Naomi did love her. She didn't want to stay for the end of the conversation; instead she would rather save herself from any of the hurt.

/


	44. Chapter 44

From what Naomi could tell, she wasn't making very good progress and Emily looked ready to run, so she opted for a more direct approach.

"Okay prepare for my honesty" she warned Emily, "Because it is all I have left."

Naomi took a deep breath, composing herself. "I'm constantly taking 2 steps forward and 1 step back with you. I let myself give in to my feelings for you and then I go and freak out, and push you away, as soon as it becomes too real. It's not fair on you and you certainly don't deserve it." Naomi looked Emily right in the eye. "Truth is I've fallen for you. Each time I get a glimpse at how deep I've plunged, I get scared. Animal instinct almost, felling trapped in a corner, so I lash out. I only feel trapped because you affect me so entirely. I have no choice or control over my feelings and heart...they are no longer mine..."

"Then whose are they?" Emily pushed.

Naomi couldn't say it aloud; instead she answered Emily by taking her hand and planting a kiss on the back of it. Then moved to kiss Emily's lips. She held her lips firmly against Emily's.

Then holding Naomi's face gently, Emily pulled delicately from the kiss to look into the eyes of the blonde she loved. Her heart fluttered under Naomi's unwavering gaze.

Naomi waited anxiously for what Emily would respond.

After a long and drawn out pause, Emily began, "better to have loved and lost, then to have never loved at all...I think I am worth the risk Campbell" she said with a massive smile, that Naomi quickly matched.

Then Naomi kissed Emily again, but this time over and over, trying to give her as many kisses as she could in a single breath.

A tiny tear escaped and ran down Naomi's cheek. Emily was too busy returning each of Naomi's loving kisses, that the tear dropped undetected.

Emily had completely stolen Naomi's heart forever, in that single moment.

Emily just didn't quite know it yet.

THE END!

Love to all, GEM


	45. END

Finished this story I know but don't know what the heck I'm up to yo!

So hello lovely people!

I'm currently intensely brainstorming a new story idea and have some potential chapters already in the works. Just wanted to come on here and see if someone can offer some wise old words, to get the ball rolling more efficiently? (So to speak)

Basically someone to bounce ideas off and to give some feedback. Honesty is the key because I want to hear it all, good or bad!

I should probably try and Beta this new story as well….

So if anyone knows their stuff and can help me out…? Legit!

Please help a 'bruva' out?

S.O.S

Gem x


End file.
